Not So Different
by xox.Darksider.xox
Summary: When Ron and Hermione's adopted daughter arrives at Hogwarts, no-one is surprised when she strikes up a powerful rivalry with Scorpius Malfoy. She's sneaky, wild and not your average Weasley-Potter. As she moves up into Sixth Year, one shocking revelation changes her whole life. Can anyone understand more than her enemy? Opposites attract, but sometimes they're not so different.
1. - In Which James Is Awake

**A/N****: Ok this is my first ever Harry Potter fanfic and my second ever fanfic at all so please be generous and patient with me! Bear in mind I've completely ignored the epilogue at the end of The Deathly Hallows and written my own. They will be longer then this in the future, this is like a little taster.**

**Disclaimer: I may own the main character and the plotline but I do not under any circumstances own the Harry Potter series!**

**Raven's POV**

Incoherent shrieks come from a hassled Hermione Weasly as she bustles around The Burrow. Her and her husband, Ron Weasly, had moved into the house shortly after Ron's mother Molly had died. Since Hermione was such a traditionalist, she had insisted on inviting ALL the children to The Burrow for the holidays, just as Molly Weasly had done for her children's friends when they were young, in this case every relative available. Clomping up the stairs she bangs on each door she passes and screeches out the relevant names. Once at the top she works her way back down again, banging and screeching with all her might. After an aggravating wait she soon has every last one of the children in line.

"Right! Are we all here?" She asks, addressing the squabbling children in general.

"Yeah!" Came the intelligent answer as half of the children weren't hers.

"Oh really? Well I don't believe you. Line up so I can count you all." Doing as they were told, the mass of heads arrange themselves into a somewhat neat fashion.

"Right. Hugo?"

"What?!" The scrawny ginger snaps, annoyed to have been torn away from his game of exploding snap with himself.

"I'm making sure you're- Oh never mind! By the way you do know you'll never win if you always play against yourself?"

"Aha, but Mother, dear, I'll never lose either." He winks. Rolling her eyes, she continues.

"Rose?"

"Yeah, Mum."

"Raven?"

"Yes, Mum." I answer. She visibly relaxes, momentarily, having got all of her children out the way, but then remembers that her nieces and nephews are not as easy to locate. She starts to recite all of their names and looks up to spot their face, she has done this ever since she realised that Albus and I are talented mimics and the other would pay us to 'speak for them' until they showed up.

"Dominique, Louis and Victoire?"

"Yeah." Lou and Dom say in unison.

"Vicki's with Charlie and Teddy, seeing the dragons, remember?" I remind her before she has a chance to panic.

"Oh! Well of course she is. Silly me, Fred and Roxanne?" The twins giggle in unison.

"Yes, I know _you_ two are here. Molly and Lucy? Yep.."

"Ah, Albus?"

"Yes, Aunt 'Mione."

"Lily?"

"Here, Aunt 'Mione."

"Oh cheer up, Lily, dear! You'll be going to Hogwarts in a few years too!"

"Yeah, I know. But that's two whole years away! Albus is going this year and James is going into second year!"

"Oh, Lily! Don't tell me James has been torturing you about it again?" The small child didn't answer but it was written all over her face. Poor Lily was so excited about Hogwarts.

"Oh, Lily you look just like your Mother. Speaking of your brother.." She trails off. "Who knows where James is?" She sighs witheringly.

"Upstairs. Asleep on the floor in my room." Hugo smirks, dealing out his cards again one by one.

"Is he ready?" His mother presses.

"As ready as James Potter ever is." The boy grins. "He's dressed if that's what you mean." A slightly mischievous grin flashes across my face.

"May I fetch James, Mum?" I simper sweetly. My mum turns to me. She blatantly looks from me to my raised wand and back again. I spot a rare, mischievous glint in her own eye.

"You may." She smirks "But try not to hurt him, Ray, he is your cousin." Excellent. I flip my long, black braid over my shoulder and it brushes my waist. Looking around, I see my brother, sister and cousins eying me warily; I have been known to be a bit dangerous. I turn my attention to the winding staircase.

"Ray..." Rose and Lily call warily in unison, unaware of my plans.

"Accio James!" I call with an expertly done flick of my wrist. Somewhere within the house there's a loud shriek. Then a crash. Then another shriek.

"I'M AWAKE! I SWEAR!"

"James, dear! Time for school!" I yell to him. Another crash, then another shout fills my ears, this one full of anger.

"RAY! I'M GONNA THROW YOU OFF THAT BLOODY TRAIN!"

Everybody present bursts into fits of laughter as a dishevelled Potter comes floating down the stairs and lands in a heap at the bottom.

"Why you little prat!" My tatty-looking cousin lunges at me. Stepping aside, I dodge his flailing hands. I raise my wand threateningly.

"You've forgotten something, Jay, shall I fetch that too?" My cousin freezes. "I'll do it!" I warn.

"Wouldn't dare." He spits. Without warning, I flick my wand again.

"Accio trunk!"

THUNK. THUNK. THUNK. THUNK, THUNK, THUNK. SMACK! GROAN.

"RAVEN! I TOLD YOU SPECIFICALLY NOT TO INJURY YOUR COUSIN!"

"Told him I'd do it."


	2. - In Which Draco Is Not Amused

**A/N: Ha-ha! Chapter 2! Sorry about all the dialogue, it'll get much better once the plotline really takes off. This chapter is really long, but they'll be easier to read once there's more to say.**

**Disclaimer: Other then the main character and plotline are all mine, but everything else is most definitely not!**

**Raven's POV**

"I am NOT going through there again!"

"Lily, darling, don't be difficult"

"Daddy!" Harry Potter grins awkwardly and scratches the back of his head.

"Um, Looney? I-I think you should do as she says.." He trails of as Ginny Potter scowls at him. Watching the two of them is so funny. You'd think they'd put up with each other forever, but they've known each other since first year, so I suppose they have.

"Nooo! Daddy, I'm scared!" Harry turns to his wife and gives her a meaningful glance.

"Harry, we've discussed this. Her _name_ is _Lily_. Not Looney."

"That's what we called Luna Lovegood when we were in school. Remember?" Ginny's scowl deepened.

"Firstly, her middle name is Luna not her first and secondly I didn't approve of you all calling Luna Lovegood that either." Evidently this had been argued at considerable lengths even when they were at school. All the while Lily has been sneaking off towards the exit, so Harry mutters a hasty apology to his wife and lifts his daughter up and sits her on top of the trolley.

"See, Lily, watch the big kids do it first." Aunt Ginny replies soothingly. "Look, little Hugo's here too!" I laugh as Hugo scowls at them. "Hugo, Raven, James, why don't you go first? Don't worry, everyone else has already gone through." Smiling my approval, I nod for the two boys to go in front of me. Hugo gives me a curt nod, still stinging from the 'Little Hugo' comment. Running at the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10, my cousin disappears.

"James?" Harry smiles. "Show us how it's done?"

James glares balefully at all here and walks through, not bothering to run up. Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry share a worried look.

"I'll go with Lily, Uncle Harry." I offer, hoping to relieve the tension. He simply smiles at me and Ginny thanks me.

"No problem, Aunt Gin." I wink. "Come on, Lils."

"But, Ray!"

"Lily Luna Potter anything that good for nothing brother of yours can do, you can do better." I reply sharply. She giggles.

"Remember his face when he hit the bottom step?" I ask, smirking. Lily giggles once more, then repeats it, then starts laughing uncontrollably. As she laughs, I signal for my aunt and uncle to give me the trolley. They hand it over and pushing it in front of me, I sprint forward and thrust us both through the barrier.

"Hehehehe...Ray.." The girl pants, still giggling.

"Yes Lily?" I ask cautiously

"That was..ha ha really funny!" She giggles.

"You know what's even funnier, Lils?" I ask, grinning. My small, red-headed cousin shakes her head. "You just did it better than James _ever_ has." Shock leaks into her eyes as she studies the Platform before her. Turning, I share her joy. The Hogwarts Express glitters on the tracks, its large red carriages shining brightly. Thick, blue smoke fills the air. Behind me, I hear the Potters come through the barrier.

"Lily, darling?" Aunt Ginny asks tentatively.

"Yeah, Mum?" Lily replies, tearing her gaze from the train to jump off the trunks and face her parents.

"Be a dear and tell your father and I why your brother is so angry."

"Who? Albus?!" Ginny Potter sighs.

"Yes, Lily. Of course your mother has just described Albus Severus Potter as 'angry'." Harry remarks sarcastically as he looks over Lily's shoulder at the brother in question. His young daughter follows his gaze and they both stand and watch him running around Platform 9 3/4 laughing raucously.

"Ohhh. You mean James!" Harry drops his head into his hands.

"Yes, dear." Ginny cuts in quickly. "What happened?" I raise my hand slowly, a smirk creeping onto my lips. The two adults look confused.

"James slept in." I chuckle. "And it was time to go."

"So Ray woke him up." Lils doubles over as she says this, and I must admit I almost do. Aunt Gin looks terrified, Harry curious.

"What did you do to your cousin?" He asks.

"It's not what I did-" I chortle.

"It's what she said!" The youngest Potter snickers.

"And, Raven, what _did_ you say?" Gin inquires looking a little pale. We both explode into fits of hysterics. Unable to speak, we both frantically motion with our arms. I try to speak but Lil saves me the trouble.

"Tell him, Lily!" I squeal.

"A-Accio J-James!" She explodes as we burst into yet another wave of laughter, but this time Uncle Harry joins in.

"B-beautiful! Pure g-genius! I wish I could have seen his face!"

"Ask Hugo for a copy, he got a picture!" I gasp for breath.

"Really?!"

"Told me in the car." And we are all at the mercy of the laughter once again. Aunt Ginny left saying how completely immature Harry is. Which makes us laugh all the harder.

"The next bit was better!" The Potter girl says.

"What could be better then that?" My Uncle appeals, eyes streaming.

"Accio Trunk" I snigger. Harry thinks about that for a moment, then his eyes widen as he understands. Unfortunately with understanding comes more laughter.

**Scorpius Malfoy's POV**

"Straighten your robes, sweetheart. Oh and fix your hair, darling!" Mum fidgets and fusses over me and I just let her get on with it. There's no point even attempting to escape before I'm tidy because I know full well I'll never hear the end of it for the rest of the year if I dare. Rolling his eyes, my father cuts in and saves me.

"Merlin's Beard 'Storia give the lad a break! I'm sure you'll mollycoddle him enough what with all your letters and parcels." He tells her. She pouts and he seems to melt a little.

"Draco Malfoy, I'll have no son of mine looking a mess!" She vows, Father sighs. He steps aside and she continues her torturous ritual of tidying me up. Suddenly, amongst the babble of the station, I hear laughter filter through the crowd. Twisting around to see where it comes from. Finally I spot a dark-haired, bespectacled man, around my father's age, and a red-haired woman that I assume to be his wife. They have two young girls with them, one with red hair, evidently the man and woman's child, and one with black. The black haired girl is around my age, tall and lithe, obviously an athete. A long black braid skims her waist, frizzy curls of hair sticks out in a few places giving her a tomboy-ish look. Despite her hair colour, she looks nothing like the others, their behaviour indicates she's a close relative perhaps. I listen in, and catch fragments of their conversation.

"James slept in. And it was time to go." The older girl said with a smirk.

"So Ray woke him up." Giggled the red-head. I presume the older of the two is called 'Ray', though I don't know what it's short for. The man asks what she did to her cousin. The two girls say something along the lines of: "it's not what was done it's what was said." The man looks confused and probably asks what was said. The girls start laughing.

"What did you say to your cousin?"

"Tell him, Lily!" 'Ray' laughs. So 'Little Miss Ginger' there is Lily.

The black-haired girl is the cousin of 'James' and is the man's niece, making her Lily's cousin too. I understand now. The red-head speaks again.

"Accio James!" 'Lily' giggles. This time James and Lily's father joins in and I do too. I can just imagine a small version of the dark-haired man flying down the stairs. Sniggering, I turn around to see my parents chatting thoughtfully.

"Dad? Who are they?" I ask him, still snickering as my Mum takes advantage and rights my collar.

"Who is who, Scorp? And what's so funny?" He frowns. I point to three laughing figures nearby.

"I heard them talking, the older girl Accio'd her cousin down the stairs." I snicker. Dad rolls his eyes, apparently un-amused.

"The Weasley-Potter's always were immature and reckless." He drawls. "It seems that they're not born with it, it is_ inflicted_." What's he talking about? He told me of the Weasley's, the poor, ginger-haired family that hated us.

"S-so they're the Weasleys?"

"Ha! That's not half of them! The gangly sea of ginger over _there _are the rest of them." He jerks his head to the, well..sea of ginger.

"Who is the man?"

"That, my boy, is Harry Potter. His wife, Weasley. The little brat is their child." He sneers.

"What of Potter's sibling?" I ask, genuine confusion setting in.

"Wha-? Potter has no siblings, or any other family excluding the Weasleys. He has a godson, but he left Hogwarts a while back. Nasty little brat he was too."

"But what of the other girl? I heard Potter refer to her as his son's cousin. If she is his niece, and he has no siblings, she must be-" I start.

"A Weasley." Dad finishes. "You're referring to her hair colour? Ha-ha, that, Scorpius, is the 'Muggle Pure Blood'" He laughs, not a nice laugh either.

"That's not possible!"

"One of the Weasley's, Potter's friend, married Granger. Remember her?" I nod and he continues. "After she had their second little brat, they thought it would be.._nice_ to adopt a Muggle. Funnily enough it took the imbeciles seven years to realise she was, in fact, a pure-blood witch." He finishes with a sneer.

"How did they find out?" I gasp, imagining the shock such a revelation would be.

"Weasel and Granger had invited all the little weasel-potters down for some holiday or another. They went upstairs to practice spells in their bedroom. The 'Muggle' was supposed to stay away, so as not to feel..._left out_. Of course she went anyway.

"Neighbours began to complain of flickering lights in the middle of the night. Continued for months they say. One night Granger stood outside and saw a light flickering in the child's window. When she went to inspect, their little 'Muggle' was practising the spell Lumos, over and over again with her cousin's wand."

"What's her name, Dad?" I ask, thoughtfully. To my surprise, he glares at me.

"Do not involve yourself with such company! They saved my life once, and I am grateful, but I would not have my only son consorting with such a brood. Her name is none of your concern. Now you must go or you'll be late. Remember, your mother and I love you and try for Slytherin." My whole life I've heard that one line over and over again. Dad, determined not to be like Grandpa Lucius, would tell me to _try_ for Slytherin instead of telling me to _be_ in Slytherin, but I've always known they were two of the same.

**Raven's POV**

"What House should I be in, Mum?" I ask her straight, hoping for once to get a straight answer.

"R-Ray, you know I don't mind where you go as long as it's where is right for you." She tells me gently. I know she has a preference, she just doesn't want to influence me with it.

"Fine. I'll ask Dad, he'll tell me." I say, rolling my eyes. Her face falls.

"DAD!" I yell as loud as I can. After a few seconds, I see a tall, ginger man rush forward, a pretty girl with wine-coloured hair beside him. Dad and my sister, Rose. Dad looks flushed, he's probably been dashing around trying to talk to every possible acquaintance before the train leaves. As always.

"Y-Yeah? What's up Baby cakes?" Dad grins, still panting.

"That nickname for a start." I smirk as he rolls his eyes. "What House should I be in?"

"Gryffindor." He replies without hesitation. "That goes for you too, Rosie. I'll disown you both if you're not." Mum makes an indignant sound and elbows him.

"Don't pressure them, Ron! They'll be a bag of nerves by the time they get there!"

After Uncle Harry has finished talking to Albus about Merlin knows what, we all board the train. Soon the train starts to move, Weasleys and Potter's alike hang out of every window, screaming and yelling at parents, aunt, uncles, cousins, brothers and sisters. Soon the platform is out of sight and we are small first timers, for the very first time.


	3. - In Which It's Just Heredity

**A/N: Lorcan and Lysander's (Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander's twins) age is unknown, so I've made them about 13 to give the boys more male company of their age. Scorpius and Raven's first encounter! This is a little shorter but the next chapter is The Sorting so that should be longer.**

**Disclaimer: In reality I own only Raven and the plotline, but in my dreams I own so much more...**

**Raven's POV**

Wow. The train is absolutely huge and there are so many familiar faces that I can't help but feel safe. As soon as we climb onto the train, James, Louis, Fred 2nd, Lorcan and Lysander all disappear to find a compartment of their own, dragging poor Albus with them. Dominique also flounces off to find her friends leaving the rest of us girls to trudge up and down the train in search of a compartment. Eventually we find a free one and we all clamber in, Molly and Roxanne on one side, Rose and I on the other. Idle chatter circulates but soon we all come to the inevitable topic of Houses.

"Well, I was _dying_ for Gryffindor." Roxanne is saying proudly.

"Me too, but I wouldn't have minded Ravenclaw one bit!" Molly is replying. "Just like Lorcan and Lysander and their mum." I'm just staring out of the window, feeling more conflicted than ever.

"I want to be in Gryffindor too," Rose chips in. "like Mum and Dad." I feel an elbow dig into my ribs. My head snaps around and I see an eager Rose looking at me.

"What about you, Sis? What House are you after?" She giggles. Looking around, I see them all looking too, waiting for my answer. I sigh.

"I honestly don't know. Except Luna and the twins, all of the family have been in Gryffindor, and-"

"Aaaww, come on, Ray, not all of the family!" Roxy tries to comfort me. Molly trades places with Rose so she can rub my arm. Sighing again, my shoulders slump.

"Yes, all. Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Roxy, Molly," They look at each other awkwardly as I say their names. "Fred 2nd, James. Mum and Dad, Aunt Gin and Uncle Harry. Uncle Fred, Uncle George and Aunt Angelina, Charlie, Bill and Uncle Percy, Grandma and Grandpa Weasley...all of them were Gryffindors. I feel like I should want to be a Gryffindor too but-" They all look shocked.

"You...don't want to be?" Rose gasps, looking surprised in spite of herself.

"I just...don't have a preference. I know I should be in Gryffindor, but I don't want it any more than the other Houses." I shrug defensively, wary of their thoughts. Suddenly awkward, they all grow quiet. After a while, Albus returns looking rather embarrassed. Apparently James slipped Albus a truth serum and he ended up telling some girl he had a crush on her. Then he ran straight down the train until he found us. Working his way between Molly and I he sits down and twists to face me. I remind him of the 'Accio Incident' and tell him that all I need to do is send a little letter to my 'dear brother' Hugo, to have a very interesting picture of James all over Hogwarts by the weekend. That seems to cheer him up. He also cheers me up, for he seems the only one to understand my conflicted loyalties between the Houses. It seems he has a lesser case of divided loyalty himself.

"Dad said it doesn't matter which House you're in." He whispers. "We've been told about Cedric Diggory, that got killed by Voldemort, he was a Hufflepuff. The Scamander Twins are Ravenclaws like their mum. And on the Platform, Dad told me that I'm named after two Heads of Hogwarts."

"Yeah, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, right?" I ask he nods happily.

"And Severus Snape, was a Slytherin." Al grins. "Dad said he was the bravest man he ever knew. Now I'm not saying I want Slytherin, I wouldn't dare, but Gryffindor's not the only option." He winks. Pointing out the similarity in names, he suggests that maybe it is fate that I join Ravenclaw's ranks. At the mention of Ravenclaw, Molly begins to sing: 'Wit beyond measure is mans greatest treasure' until silenced by my sleeping spell.

**Scorpius' POV**

I never thought I'd see the day when a Malfoy was on the outside. Listening into compartments, I hear laughter and joking in every one.

'Wit beyond measure is mans greatest treasure!' a sing-song voice chants from within one of them. It sings it over and over again and I swear I'm going to die if I hear it again. Looking closer, I see the door to the compartment is open. Suddenly, multiple voices are speaking, all telling the singer to shout her mouth in various ways.

"Wit beyond measure is-" THUNK.

"RAY!" A male voice moans.

"I told her to hold her tongue and she didn't, so I did it for her." A snarky voice snaps from within. Ray, the black-haired Weasley. An evil idea crept into my mind. Father said Weasleys and Malfoys have never mixed, so I'm merely following fathers example, I should hate them...right? It's just heredity. Sneaking into the doorway I take a breath. They're arguing about whether the girl should have been forcibly silenced. 'Ray' is arguing her case.

"Somebody had to do it! It was driving me mad!" Suddenly, her voice changes and morphs into the voice of the now sleeping girl. "_Wit beyond measure is mans greatest treasure, wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure-"_

"And somebody has enough wits to put us all out of our miseries, have a gold star." I interrupt her with a sneering smirk. Before she fully turns to face me she stands up and raises her wand to my face, looking rather vicious.

"My, my, somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed!" I taunt. Realising I'm a student, she lowers her wand.

"Whichever side of the bed _I _got up on, I can still see that _you're_ somebody I _don't_ know." She snaps, in a voice uncannily like myself. My shock earns me a smug smile. The girl she was sitting next to slides into the window seat, leaving her sitting by the compartment doorway that I just happen to be standing in.

"That sounded like me!" I state the obvious and she rolls her eyes.

"And you sound like an untrustworthy prat." She retorts, still using my voice. I compose myself quickly as not to express my uneasiness.

"Ooh, somebody has trust _and_ anger issues!"

"No, butI bet _anybody_ would remember seeing that disgusting face even once." She shoots back, her voice dripping with displeasure, but hers once again. I feel stung. Shifting my weight I adjust my expression, but my movement attracted her attention because she stands and her wand shoots up again.

"What's the matter, Darlin'? Am I making you nervous?" I tease, the comment seems to momentarily catch her of guard and had I been a centimetre further back, I would have missed the slight pink that ghosts her pale checks. Yelping slightly, I feel a sharp point dig into my stomach, looking down I see that while I was laughing at her face she has taken advantage of my position and jabbed me with her wand.

"I thought everybody knew that you don't mess with the Weasleys." She snarls.

"Ah, but _you_, are not a Weasley? Are you?" I stage-whisper, and I hear the girls behind her gasp and the boys shakes his head sadly.

"Malfoy, you idiot..." He sighs, looking me right in the eye. My gut churns as this furious girl drags me into the compartment, I hear the door slide shut with a bang. She has lost control of her magic. We stand in the middle for less than a second before she rams me into the now shut door, pressing my body to it with nothing but her own.

"So _you're_ the Malfoy, are you?" She spits. "Whoever or whatever I am, I can guarantee it will whoop your scrawny little backside any day of the week, name a day and I'll prove it. But you _will_ lay off me and you _will_ lay off them or I_ will_ come prove it, all by myself." Snarling, she leans closer, our noses almost touch. At some point the door must have opened again because she roughly shoves my shoulders and I fall through the doorway an on to my apparently 'scrawny' backside.

"Now run along, _Malfoy_." She sneers loudly. "Go ask Daddy for a galleon." Only just catching her comment I scramble to my feet. She walks into the compartment and I see her sit down next to the dark-haired boy.

"Hey, Al, got any chocolate frogs?" she asks him casually, I don't hear his answer for, using her magic once more, she snaps the door it and slams shut with yet another loud crack.


	4. - In Which The Hall Is Silent

**A/N: Well it's all heating up now! They were always going to hate each other! Now the books give no indications to whether Gregory Goyle married or had children so don't kill me when I mess about a bit! I though Little Scorp could use some friends that's all. This is The Sorting! Really long and kinda dramatic.**

**Disclaimer: Apart from the plotline and made up characters I have mentioned, I own nothing!**

**Scorpius' POV**

'_This is why Malfoys hate Weasleys!' _I think angrily, _'Even when they're not born a Weasley they still bloody act like Weasleys!' _Sitting alone in an empty compartment, I sit and brood about how goddamn awful the whole family is when the door slides open.

"If you're here to finish the job, I'm not interested!" I snap miserably at the presumably smug girl. Hearing a bit of a scuffle, I notice there are two voices arguing, both seem to be male.

"Wait! What the..?" Frowning, I try to phrase a full question.

"Finish what job, Malfoy?" Asks the larger of the two.

"We only just met you!" Squeaks the smaller. Flushing with embarrassment, I try to change the subject.

"You look familiar." I remark bluntly, not bothering to mask my suspicion. The broad boy laughs loudly.

"A right way to greet an old friend, Scorpius!" He retorts sarcastically. To my slight relief, the smaller boy (who is more around my build, I'm far from weedy but I'm nothing on the boy's larger friend) mirrors my confusion.

"Stop being daft, Goyle!" The small one moans, I get the feeling that Goyle has been teasing him all morning. Now I remember where I know him from! He's the son of my Dad's friend, Vincent Goyle!

"Vinnie?!" I blurt, laughing as he blushes at the old nickname his mother used. He shakes his head calls me a prat and sits opposite, allowing his companion the window seat. The boy's name is Peter, he is Vinnie's cousin, 'but only on my father's side!' he quips, playfully elbowing him in the ribs. We laugh about silly things for a while.

"So, Peter." Peter looks up. "Got a girlfriend?" I ask mockingly. He scowls.

"What if I haven't?" I snaps angrily, catching me by surprise.

"My, my, Vinnie. You're cousin has quite the tongue, hasn't he?" I comment, keeping my tone flippant. Vinnie laughs, and waves a dismissive hand.

"Don't worry 'bout 'im, Scorp. He's a little tender, his girlfriend dumped him the other day because she likes his brother better." My friend explains. Wincing, I rub the back of my neck.

"Ouch."

"You didn't see her." Petey mumbles miserably. "She was a looker all right." Vinnie and I try to comfort him but he ignores us awhile longer.

"We're only eleven, there'll be others." I promise. Soon the Snack Trolley comes past and we all buy enough Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans to last a lifetime. Petey perks up after that. Wonder why. Suddenly, a lanky, ginger boy pokes his head around the compartment door.

"Hey Malfoy! Go ask Daddy for a galleon!" he yells before running off, head thrown back in a fit of obnoxious laughter. The two boys raise questioning eyebrows at me and I reluctantly tell them about my daily encounters with the dark-haired Weasley, starting from the 'Accio Incident' - which they both laugh at, thank you very much, Dad - to what happened in her compartment. Unfortunately they laugh at that too. Once they have it out of their system, Vinnie speaks.

"By the sound of it, she doesn't look like any Weasley I've ever seen, I thought all of the Weasleys hair is some variant of repulsive ginger." He comments. His cousin nods.

"As far as I'm aware, Granger, Weasley nor the other little Weasels have black hair." He adds. Deciding to put them out of their misery, I repeat the story my father told me at the station, of the Muggle that did magic.

"Pure-Blood witch, eh? What's her name?" He inquires thoughtfully. I laugh.

"No such luck, mate. Dad wouldn't tell me, but as I said, the Potters called her 'Ray'."

"What in Merlin's name is _that_ short for?" Peter curses. We all laugh and the tension vanishes. Vinnie suggests changing into our robes and we all agree that if we don't now we'll surely forget.

**Raven's POV**

Rain hammers at the foggy windows and a strong wind blows, whistling through the trees.

"A storm's coming for sure." I mutter, transfixed by the scene as I adjust the hem of my school skirt. Smiling slightly, I brush crumbs off my new Hogwarts robes, remembering just how many cakes and sweeties we bought from that Snack Trolley.

"Sooner or later that window will turn green and melt." Molly informs me in a very matter-of-fact tone. I jump slightly, shaken out of my reverie.

"Yeah, likely story, Molls." I smile, rolling my eyes.

"You'd swear it was true, the way you stare at it, Sis." Rose teases me gently, laughing. I laugh too and we're all in a good mood by the time we leave the train.

As first-years, Albus, Rose and I must cross the Black Lake with Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Though Hagrid is a half-giant, (therefore being rather large) he has visited The Burrow many times, so us Weasley/ Potters aren't at all afraid of him as we perhaps would be. Unfortunately, it turns out our cousin Albus is deathly afraid of the Giant Squid in the Lake. My mind wanders to my House loyalties and far too soon I find myself on the other bank, facing the magnificence of Hogwarts and one step closer to that dreaded Sorting Hat.

An awe-filled gasp escapes my lips as I enter the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Surveying the room, I feel my eyes grow wide. Although I'm sure that nobody in their right mind would dare describe such splendour as merely a room. Its cavernous ceiling is as magical as Mum described it. Enchanted to portray the weather outside its walls, deep rolls of thunder echo and great forks of lightening flash across a dark grey sky. In its own way, it is beautiful. So beautiful that, a little way ahead of me, even rotten little Malfoy stands perfectly still, as he too gazes up at the Hall in wonder, grey eyes alight with amazement. Floating candles hover above four long, wooden tables. The Houses. On the far right, presumably Gryffindor, the three of us spot a large group of ginger children of varying ages, all waving shamelessly. We laugh as we pick out different members of our family, James is also there, the only Potter, waving to us. It seems he has temporarily forgotten my prank this morning, his mood sweetened by thoughts of revenge. Even Lorcan and Lysander are desperately trying to grab our attention from the table second from the left; Ravenclaw.

Hagrid leads our small line up to the very front of the Hall, to the left of a small wooden stool directly in front of what I presume to be the teachers table. Butterflies seem to rampage through my stomach, making me feel physically ill. Upsetting thoughts of disappointing those I love ravage my mind, leaving my breath shallow and my heartbeat quick. Albus, always the observant one, asks me if I'm feeling okay.

"You don't look so good." He whispers. "Don't want to disappoint?" I nod miserably and he gives me a sympathetic smile.

"Look." He says, pointing to the stool. Turning, I see Professor McGonagall place a battered old hat upon it.

"I _am _glad that the first years have decided to join us." She calls loudly, looking pointedly at Hagrid. The older pupils all laugh. Rose turns to me, a wide grin on her face.

"Hagrid's timekeeping has always been atrocious!" We giggle in unison, for it is one of the things our mother has said at least once a week since she was a first year. And it's always been true. Once the laughter dies down, McGonagall speaks again.

"I present to you, The Sorting Hat!" No sooner has she spoke, the hat's brim splits, and, using the tear as a mouth, it begins to sing:

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

At the end of the song, the whole Hall erupts in applause, cheers and whistles ringing clear. Surprisingly, instead of silencing us, the Head Mistress simply waits it out. Once the children are _reasonably_ silent, she speaks but a few words.

"Now, I give you, The Sorting." She spreads her arms wide before producing a large clipboard with a flourish. "We shall start with: Zabini, Casius!" A tall, coffee-coloured boy steps forward and sits heavily on the three-legged stool. After placing the hat upon his head, McGonagall waits a few seconds before the old hat cries out.

"SLYTHERIN!" A few people boo at the boy, but he seems unfazed and takes a sweeping bow before walking over to the only table cheering. Slytherin always seem grateful for another member. Next is a girl named 'Zabini, Louise'. Anybody denying the girl is the 'Casius' boys sister is a fool. Her skin is lighter and her hair a light caramel, but their features are the same. Seeming to lack her brother's confidence, she perches awkwardly upon the stool. She too is sorted into Slytherin. When the Houses boo, she simply shrugs and wanders off to sit beside her brother. Now it seems to all go rather quickly. There are two Gryffindors, and Hufflepuff also gain two. Three join Ravenclaw's ranks.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" My head snaps up. My gaze follows the smug blond as he gently sits upon that old stool. The hat barely touches his white blond head before yelling the inevitable:

"SLYTHERIN!" This time the Slytherins really do explode. Their cheers echo louder than ever before and the Professor has to silence them. The line starts to go down painfully slow. Two more Hufflepuffs, a Ravenclaw, another two Gryffindors, yet another three Hufflepuffs and two Slytherins. How tiring it gets!

"Raayy..." Albus warns. I hear Rose whimper. We're the last three, and Rose is next. Albus and I whisper words of encouragement as her name is called.

"GRYFFINDOR!" We relax slightly. For one of us, the wait is over. We clap furiously and cheer with the rest of our unconventional family. Giving me a quick hug as Rose stands, Albus whispers in my ear.

"Wish me luck, Ray." Nodding, I smile.

"Right back at ya, cus." I whisper, he nods, then releases me just in time for his name to be called.

"Potter, Albus!" Al sits and, not unlike Malfoy, the hat barely touches his head before deciding.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Punching the air in triumph, he runs over to the Gryffindor table. The Gryffindors laugh and I smile fondly as he practically sits on a very proud-looking James. Standing here alone, reality sets in. My stomach churns and my head swims. Cringing slightly, I realise that I am next and last. I feel as though I'm suffocating in the thick silence before my name is called.

**Scorpius' POV**

"Belmont-Weasley, Raven!" McGonagall calls. The dark-haired Weasley walks up and nervously seats herself beneath the hat.

"Finally, we know her bloody name!" Vinnie whispers in my right ear, I nod in agreement. "Huh, I would've thought she'd take their name." He adds.

"Well, it must simplify thing a little, it's confusing enough, to yell Weasley and half of bloody Hogwarts comes running." I snigger, and Vinnie snorts a little as he tries to restrain his laughter. *BANG!* The heavy oak doors fly open and the old caretaker, Filch, I think, backs through them, followed by none other than a Dementor.

"HELP!" He shrieks, as if we haven't spotted it.

"D-DE-DEMEN-T-TOR!" All heat drains from my body as I follow the thing, wide-eyed. The Hall is alight with screams and curses. Professor Sprout faints. Belmont is still sat on the stool, but the hat has not yet been placed on her head. All at once, the Professors fumble for their wands, but somehow, she is faster. Before any one of the now standing Professors can perform the charm, she is also on her feet, wand raised.

"EXPECTO! PATRONUM!" She shrieks, shocking us all. Even more shocking, a blue light flies from her wand's tip. How could a First Year master such a spell?! We are all motionless as a thick, blue serpent shoots out of the fog and slithers _into _the Dementor's mouth. The blue light of her Patronus refracts, sending rays of blinding blue light through the creature's body. It screams a hollow screech that I never knew it could produce and it seems to...disappear. As soon as the wretched thing is gone, the large snake seems to melt into a stream of fog, which disappears back into the girl's wand once more.

All that stand witness are shell-shocked as the girl puts her wand away as if nothing happened. Eyes flicking from her to McGonagall and back again, I see the panic and...is that fear on the teacher's face? The Professor hurriedly shoves the Sorting Hat on Belmont's head. It hasn't been a full mille-second before the hat speaks. Unlike the other times, the hat doesn't yell boldly. The battered hat grimly declares for all to hear:

"Slytherin."


	5. - In Which Ray Finds A Friend Or Three

**A/N: The last chapter was the first chapter I thought of when the idea came into my head so I hope it turned out like it wanted it! This is where Raven finds some Slytherin friends! I'm not sure whether their dad actually married and had kids but I just made them up (DON'T SHOOT ME!) And since I haven't said it before I'll say it now: Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: Apart for the plotline and characters I have already claimed as my own, I own nothing! (Sorry about all the really boring disclaimers, I wear out all my creativity with my writing :D)**

**Raven's POV**

This time, there are no cheers or rounds of applause when the hat speaks; just shocked faces and furious whispers. I feel strangely indifferent as I remove the hat and place it on the stool beside me. Immediately accepting the word the hat said, I step away and walk briskly to my table. For some reason, part of me is not at all surprised. Once there, I sit directly opposite a very shocked Malfoy. McGonagall seems to find her voice, and begins whispering to Professor Lovegood (DADA teacher, dear family friend of ours and mother of Lorcan and Lysander Scamander). She rises and scurries out via a small door to the left I never noticed before. The Professor then coughs, as if testing to make sure her voice still works, and sets about trying to calm the restless students. As she does that, Malfoy slides down in his chair in order to reach and kicks me hard under the table, demanding my attention. Tucking a frizzy curl of dark hair behind my ear, I turn.

"Belmont! What are you doing here?!" He hisses, looking rather miffed.

"Because dat big fwoppy hat said Sliferwin." I fake a lisp as if explaining to an infant. Malfoy's frown deepens.

"I _meant_, 'what are you doing sitting near me?'" He rephrases angrily, looking to either side of him, ensuring that his two friends were temporarily distracted, which they were.

"Well, better the devil you know then the devil you don't." I flash him a wicked smile and a mischievous wink. Frowning incredulously, he sits shaking his head as if to understand me better.

"Stupid Weasel." He mutters as Luna Lovegood returns leisurely, sits down and nods to McGonagall, who addresses all students once more.

"Two more Dementors were spotted on the school grounds by Mr. Filch. Both have been vanquished and a long letter has been owled to Azkaban demanding an explanation. We wish to assure you that you are no longer under threat." Is it my imagination, or do her eyes dart to me after every other word?

"And, I believe a reward is in order for Miss Raven's wonderful bit of magic." Luna pipes. "Forty points to Slytherin House." Lovegood beams at me and I feel the colour rise in my cheeks as everybody turns to stare at me. I look down, trying to hide the furious blush I can't otherwise escape. The whole table, bar Malfoy and his cronies, who just look smug, cheer at the reward.

"BUT SHE'S A GRYFFINDOR!" A familiar voice yells, easily heard above the noise. The Hall is immediately silent. Seeking the speaker, I swivel in my seat and am not at all surprised. Weasleys are dangerous, but add Potter into the equation and you've got yourself a monster. Leaning back against the table, sadness in my eyes, I turn again to see James Potter on his feet, face red with fury. His livid gaze switches between the Professor, The Sorting Hat and me. A mocking voice sneers behind me.

"No, Potter. She's a little Slytherin." I feel myself stiffen at the comment. I hear a quiet laugh as the voice lowers.

"Aren't you, Belmont?" I feel him nudge my knee, trying to force me to look at his face. Arcing my foot around, I press it to the ground in a painfully sharp manner. I hear Malfoy gasp in pain and feel him try to pull away, only to gasp again when he hurts himself in the attempt. Lifting my foot, I free him, shoving his foot back to the other side of the table. I smirk as I notice that everybody except the teachers, who were busy frowning at James, has seen this little scuffle. They snigger loudly and everybody is pointedly looking at us both.

"Get in there, honey!" One voice cries and McGonagall pounces. She takes five points from Hufflepuff. Only now do I look at Malfoy's face. His brow still slightly furrowed in pain, the rest of his face contorted in hatred.

"That's the second time you've humiliated me, WeaselBell. And you're going to regret it." He whispers menacingly. I roll my eyes and wave a dismissive hand, turning my attention to the Gryffindors. Albus has coaxed James to sit down, but he still looks angry. Suddenly, somebody opposite leans in and whispers something to Albus, who chuckles, eyes flashing up to meet mine. Gazes still locked, he repeats it to James, who looks rather smug. So he knows how I feel about Malfoy teasing him. Good. James may be a year older than me but I'm extremely protective of my family, especially James. Though we bicker, James was the first of the Weasley-Potter children to except me and I'll never forget it.

**Scorpius' POV**

Stupid little Weasley! What is with those stupid Weasels and family loyalty anyway? At least that bloody Potter's getting what's coming to him. I'm no physical match for him right now but I plan to get him into as much trouble as I can, even if it's just to get Belmont back.

"Mr. Potter. Detention, two hours with me tomorrow evening at seven o'clock." She turns to me, frowning.

"And ten points from Slytherin for goading him, Mr. Malfoy, so don't look so smug." She adds, before going on to explain about the new relaxed age restrictions on Quidditch. Smug?! Me?! Stupid McGonagall's getting me confused with Potter! All Slytherins groan and I get a fair few glares. But I don't really care, we're still ahead of the other Houses by a whole thirty points. Peter sees my incredulous expression and laughs.

"Hehehehe, trust me, Scorp. Nobody does smug like you do." He teases.

"I'll say." Belmont mutters angrily, rolling her eyes. I feel Vinnie stiffen beside me.

"I'm sick of you being smart, Weasley. So shut your mouth, before I shut it for you." He threatens, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"I'd like to see you try!" She counters, looking determinedly at his face.

"Well, I live only to please." He growls.

"Then please me, Beefy, by spinning so fast you disappear up your own backside."

"I will do no such thing you little wretch!" He barks, getting slowly redder by the second.

"Don't knock it 'till you've tried it, Beefy." She quips, grinning at his now dumbstruck face. On that savoury note McGonagall declares.

"Let us eat!"

Every First Year in the Hall gasps as the golden plates and goblets fill themselves with every drink and delicacy imaginable.

"Chicken!" Belmont licks her lips hungrily as she swipes up her knife and fork and begins to carve into a whole roast. After destroying at least half of it, she spears a piece and is about to tuck in when I open my mouth.

"So WeaselBell, first Slytherin in their family aren't you?" I ask mockingly.

"Should I be proud?" She inquires, seeming to be genuinely curious.

"Hmm, depends." I say, pretending to think about it. "Are you the first Slytherin in _your_ family?" Stiffening slightly, she immediately makes a point of acting extremely relaxed. She seems to assume I haven't noticed and I don't disillusion her. In truth, I feel a little bad for bringing it up, though that gives way to sadistic pleasure when I remember who im talking to.

"I know nothing of family outside of the Weas-" Stopping suddenly, she stares at something just down the table. Turning, I see nothing but other children.

"What? Never seen Slytherin's before?" I taunt her. Annoyingly, she seems too caught up in her own thoughts to catch it.

"Just...spotted..somebody. I think." she grins and picks up her fork.

"Has dear Scorp turned to self-harm?" Peter inquires sweetly. Spluttering, I flash him a shocked expression and tell him to explain his conclusion.

"Well, you'd have to be into self-harm to try and make friends with Belmont." He replies, as if it's the simplest thing in the world.

"I wouldn't befriend her if she was the last person on Earth!" The girl in question hasn't taken a bite when she overhears this and bursts out laughing. Tears spring to her eyes as she clutches at her sides, gasping for breath.

"I-I don't know w-what's fu-funnier! Your mouth or h-his f-f-face!" She points to Peter, stammering through her laughter. Peter looks upon her with mild amusement.

"Well I'm glad somebody approves." He remarks, then catches my furious scowl and joins in with her laughter. Rolling my eyes, I devour a plate of cottage pie, just because I'm not sure what else to do when my arch enemy and best friend are sat together laughing at me. When Peter he has enough breath, he looks from me to the panting girl opposite.

**Raven's POV**

"Hey Scorp. She's not _that_ bad." Peter comments, Malfoy just scowls.

"Choose, Peter. You can't have both." He warns through gritted teeth. Peter sighs.

"What if he doesn't, Malfoy?" I simper as sweetly as possible. "Poor Petey!" I add for emphasis. 'Petey' stifles a giggle. Malfoy throws him a look of pure hatred.

"Sorry, Sis." He says to me, raising his hands in defeat. "It's out of my hands."

"Your loss, Brother!" I laugh. My laughter stops and I feel my body stiffen as something brushes my shoulder.

"Well, if he's your brother, I have nothing to worry about." A silky voice speaks to the left of me. Snapping around, I see a familiar boy.

"You were the first sorted, right?" I recall.

"Well remembered." The boy laughs and bows slightly, as he did after he was Sorted.

"Zabini." I say, I know that's definitely his so I don't bother to phrase it as a question.

"Casius." He corrects. I raise an eyebrow.

"Mums idea." He adds, somewhat sheepishly. A small blush creeps onto his face. Laughing at his embarrassment, I fully turn to face him.

"And since you seem adamant to talk with me, since you bothered to sneak all the way over here and leave your rather angry looking siblings on their own, can you remember _my_ name?" I inquire. His blush deepens as he realises I have tracked his progress down the whole Slytherin table.

"B-but! You w-were t-talking! W-with them!" He gestures vaguely to Malfoy and his friend, stuttering madly as his embarrassment grows.

"There is such a thing as peripheral vision you know." Petey chips in. He smiles. "I saw you too."

"Shut it, Shrimp!"

"Now now, Cas! That's no way to treat him now is it?" I tease, acting like his mother.

"Anybody that dares be seen with a Malfoy must be a slime ball." He growls. "Took my father six years to realise that and by then he was too afraid to leave break free. He warned me not to make the same mistake." Looking from Malfoy to Casius and back again, I settle on Casius. Shrugging, I smile vaguely.

"Well, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." I reply simply. Zabini beams at me.

"Now please invite your siblings over her before they split their sides and succeed in terrifying their neighbours to death..." I trail off and Casius twists around, takes one look at the laughing pair and mutters something like 'Back in a minute'. He rushes off to speak to her. Her skin is lighter than his, her hair a soft caramel, but, just as I remember, the Zabini twins are two of a kind. A taller, more mature version of Casius follows them. He sees me looking and winks. They follow him back and they sit on either side of me.

"Lou, Blaise, this is Raven. Raven Weasley." The smaller boy announces proudly, subtly proving to me that he really does remember my name. I look at him strangely and he raises an eyebrow.

"You called me Weasley." I say, stunned.

"I can call you by your other name if you like." He offers. I shake my head.

"No, I like it. It's...refreshing. Nobody's ever called me a Weasley except family." I explain and Casius smiles at me. His older brother smiles too, a warm, inviting smile. His sister seems a little shy. She introduces herself as Louise Zabini. The 'Tall Casius' is Blaise Zabini.

"Well, people, I hope you're more interesting than this chicken because this little prat," I gesture to Malfoy with my knife. "hasn't let me eat one bite and I'm starving!" I wink at them. The three of them laugh and soon I've eaten all my chicken as well as roast potatoes, cottage pie, lasagne, pumpkin pie and rhubarb crumble and custard for dessert. Full and contented, I lean lazily back in my chair, my eyes once again scanning the large ceiling. The storm is still in full swing, my eyes growing heavy to the show of lightening. The thunder is quiet, yet lightening forks across the enchanted 'sky'. Soon, as the last of the feasts food disappears, McGonagall sends us all to our dorms. Following a burly prefect, me and the other children are led deep beneath the castle, to where the Serpent's dwell.


	6. - In Which I Didn't Know You Could Be

**A/N: The full title of this chapter is 'In Which "I Didn't Know You Could Be All Sensitive"' but it wouldn't fit. I've actually had some views! And a huge thanks to Robyn Hawkes, my first (and so far only) follower. Means a lot. Would it be a little cheeky to ask for a few reviews? :) I know the story is moving kind of slowly and I'm sorry! After this there is a little stop gap to view the year then it's onto Second Year with Hogsmeade and Quidditch! This is just a paragraph on the Weasley's reactions to Raven's Sorting. The first part is in James' POV because he takes it the hardest. Then the rest is in Albus'. **

**James' POV**

How could she do this to me? I've treated her like a sister and now she's faked her way into the snake pit just to get me back. I hear the many voices of my relatives around the Common Room but block them out. How did she do it? I thought the hat was never wrong but it is. Can she truly be a Slytherin? No, she cannot. No doubt Albus told her about my little prank on the train with the truth serum. That's why this happened. The ultimate revenge. Ripping a scrap of parchment off the table, I begin to scrawl a message to her. My eyes sting as I put the words down, I write through the tears, not caring if my family see them trickling down my face.

_Raven,_

_How could you do this to us?! Your family?! Ray, how could you do this to me?! I've loved you since the moment I saw you. I've been like a brother to you since you were two years old! At least now I know what you truly are. A liar and a deceiver. Doesn't it feel wrong? Sitting in those dungeons? You should be up here, in Gryffindor! Next thing I know you'll be best friends with Malfoy for Merlin's sake! I thought you cared. More fool me._

_James._

"Who is that for, Jay?" I hear my brother address me but ignore him until I'm finished.

"Tell me it's not for her." Albus says when he fails to get my attention. Tying it to Pig, Rose's owl, I turn to my brother.

"Why shouldn't I send her one? Just because I know I mean nothing to her?!" I spit viciously. Albus gawks at me.

"How could you say that?! She loves you more than any of us!" He shouts, still looking a little shocked. Standing so I tower above him, I glower with as much menace as I can muster.

"She did this on purpose, Al! To get revenge for those stupid pranks!" I hiss and I feel everybody's eyes on me.

"James, you can't fool the Sorting Hat!" Rose butts in, eyes wide just like the others.

"Didn't Raven say she liked them all the same?" Molly asks curiously.

"Molls, she did! Didn't she Roxy?" Rose nods at Roxy, who agrees.

"She lied. She's a good liar, but I can tell. She twitches when she lies." I say a little softer. Remembering some good times we've had. Slowly sinking to the floor, a new wave of misery and betrayal washes over me. My bottom lip wobbles pathetically and my shoulders start to shake. I promised myself I would never let them see me like this but all I care about right now, is my little raven-haired sister of sorts.

**Albus' POV**

'_Poor Ray.' _I think miserably. She's probably in tears reading whatever horrible thing my brother has written. So I write my own.

_Ray,_

_I won't pester you and try to make you feel bad about this, you have nothing to be ashamed of. I am truly happy for you and I hope you are happy with the hats choice. I'm sorry to ruin this heart to heart opportunity but I saw James writing a letter and by the look on his face it wasn't nice. I'm going to have a long talk with him and I'm sure I can win him over. Watch out for more mail as I'm sure he'll send another letter when he comes around. One of apology._

_Love Albus._

I tie it to my own owl and watch it fly through the open window, heading for the dungeons.

"James? Are you crying?" Rose asks, bewildered. He ignores her. "I didn't know you could be all...sensitive and stuff." She adds.

"What about her Patronus?" I demand. My brother looks up, his face a broken mess.

"What about the stupid snake?!" He snaps. "Nasty thing." We all look at him, expressions varying from sadness to deep concern. James looks frustrated, feeling left out.

"Her Patronus is a _snake_." Rose whispers softly.

"Symbol of Slytherin." I finish. James gasps, head snapping up once more, realisation filling his eyes as he finally grasps the truth. Gryffindor Common Room is silent for what seems like an age. My brother sighs.

"I've been such a fool." He mutters, shaking his head and intertwining his fingers. "Raven's Patronus is the symbol of Salazar. She is a true Slytherin."

As James scrapes his sleeve across his wet cheeks, Pigwidgeon flies through the window and drops a small piece of parchment into his lap. We all sit up and have a peek.

_How could I feel wrong, when Slytherin feels so, _so_ right? Forgive me, James._

Before I can soothe him, he begins to silently cry once more. Then he seizes a quill and another roll of parchment and begins to write again. The others give us space, yet James says nothing as I watch him write.

"Should I leave?" I inquire, but James shakes his head. Afterwards, he gives the letter to me, allowing me to read it for myself.

_Raven, Albus has had a little chat with me. Raven I love you as much now as ever and I fully accept _all_ of who you are. I will always treat you as my sister and cousin. It is me who should be forgiving, not you. Can I ever regain your trust again?_

_Love,_

_A very foolish boy._

Smiling, I tie it to Mum's old owl myself, and it flutters out of the window. Not five minutes later her response arrives. Rolling his eyes, he shows it to me, a smirk on his face. As I read, I hear not my own voice reciting it in my head but Raven's, in all her smart-alec glory.

_Foolish, yes. Melodramatic little bugger, also yes. I think I can live with it._


	7. - In Which 2nd Year's Gonna Be Sweet!

**A/N: This is a bit of a bridge between first and second year. It's just meant to be a general view of their first year, though they say they hate each other, I'd say the true loathing comes later. Because good things come to those that wait. **

**Disclaimer: I own only the plotline and my characters!**

**Scorpius' POV**

First year has gone by so quickly! Although I must admit, despite being the best year of my life, it's been one of the most irritating too. Every single lesson with stupid Belmont! Or, not so stupid Belmont, that's the whole problem. Every subject is the ultimate test and every test is a war between us. That girl is such a know-it-all! She won't put her hand up, or even clear her throat like I do (gets the teachers attention every time!), she just shouts out and most of the time the teacher will dock a point for disrupting and award three points for the correct answer. The way she just yells the answer and lounges about prevents her from being teased for being so clever. Only when you pay attention to the grades, not her attitude, do you realise what a bloody show off she is! Will she ever stop being so aggravating? Each test we get back, all she'll say is: 'Did I beat Malfoy?' She doesn't seem to care as long as she does. This happens most of the time. She seems to detest Herbology too, but unfortunately she often beats me in Potions, Charms and DADA, our best subjects.

I've formed good friendships with as Peter and Vinnie, but Pete and I are a bit awkward sometimes and on occasion I can't stand him. He's just so open! Since Belmont and I have no fear of people seeing our arguments, our friends are always there to watch. Pete sort of likes her, so he'll always laugh when she says something he finds funny, mostly a particularly sarcastic insult directed at me. He calls her by her nickname too, 'Ray'. It's always 'Ray' this and 'Ray' that! But he will jump to my defence and since she likes Pete and considers him...not an enemy...but not quite a friend, she finds it harder to fight with him, still easy, but a little harder. Our fights have escalated over the year, snarky comments and cocky bragging is just the half of it. She's always bringing up my heritage and I retaliate with hers. She doesn't pay any attention to my goading about her adoption anymore and I'm running out of ideas. Occasionally I wonder what her parents are like. The Belmont Family. I've looked and looked but I can't link the name to anybody! One thing our fights have taught me, it's that she truly is a Slytherin through and through. She is determined, sneaky, and extremely sly. Her magical capabilities are brilliant, she has so much ability! Nothing has shocked me as much as her Patronus at the beginning of the year, but her reflexes are razor sharp. Quidditch try-outs are in Second Year and I fear she may beat me in yet another aspect of Hogwarts. I seriously hope that she hasn't played before because she's got an obvious athlete's build, if she's not into sport she'll never know. I reckon I'll try out for Keeper, because as much as I love to Seek, I'm just no good at it. But I really can't imagine somebody with such a interest in the likes of Charms, DADA and Potions wanting to play something like Quidditch. I'd bet she's too busy frantically studying! Aaaww man, Second Year is gonna be sweet!

**Raven's POV**

I can't believe its summer already! Although I've loved being in a First Year, I'm even more excited to become a Second Year. James says that your second year is so much better than your first. There's Hogsmeade, better teachers, more interesting spells and potions, Duelling Club and best of all, Quidditch! James' dad was the Gryffindor Captain in Fifth Year. He says Quidditch is so much better when you're Captain. I know it's going to be a while yet, but I've always wanted to be a Captain. I've tried Chasing, Seeking, Beating and Keeping, but I'll definitely try out for Seeker. I love it and, though I don't like to boast, I've never dropped a Snitch. I've been excited about playing for my House for years, ever since James and the other boys taught me to play. Unfortunately most of the Weasleys/Potters will probably be on the Gryffindor Team. James is already on the team as Seeker. With Uncle Harry as a father and James Potter Senior as a grandfather, Gryffindor Seeking is in his blood. Fred and Roxy are Beaters. Rose is trying for Keeper. Albus and Dominique (surprisingly) said that if there's a shortage of players (which is unlikely) they'll go Chasers. I do wonder who will be on the Slytherin Team. Dear Merlin, I hope Malfoy doesn't try out. Being so bloody bony and thin I'd say he had a Seeker's build but I hope to God I'm wrong ,because that Seeker position is mine, no matter how dirty I have to play it. Blaise is already a Chaser and our Team Captain so I reckon I've got a good chance of getting on the team. The twins are going for Beaters. From what I've heard, Malfoys beefy friend is trying for Beater too. Hope he chokes on a bludger. Little Petey, Malfoy's mate, is going for Keeper. He told me and Louise in the common room one night when Casius and Malfoy were asleep in the dorms. He said Malfoy didn't know, and begged us not to tell him. Merlin knows why. Pucey and Parkinson are trying for Chasers as well as some fifth year boy I can't remember the name of.

I haven't told anybody I'm trying out yet. Except the twins, James and Albus, but I've told nobody else. I still remember James' reaction to my Sorting. The evening had gone well, Louise had pointed out everybody in our dorm, but they were rather stuck up so we stayed away. I think they were Ellie Parkinson, Elizabeth Bulstrode and Sarah Pucey. But later that night I received three letters. The first from James. Water had smudged the ink in many places, and only after I'd read it a few times did I realise it was tears. But I was so hurt when it arrived. Not ten minutes after this, another arrived, this time from James' brother, Albus. Then I sent one to James and received one back immediately, apologising for his previous behaviour. In the morning we were as good as ever, though James kept a good eye on me as I sat with the Zabini twins. Casius and his big brother Blaise are great fun, real jokers. We get along really well and they've purposely been nice to my Potter/Weasley family.

Christmas was a blast, as always. I got my very first broom! And a Firebolt at that! Maximums of a hundred and fifty mile per hour, ash wood and birch twigs, with a Braking Charm, superb balance and precision, made in 1993! It was from Mum and Dad, who couldn't move for hugs. Uncle Harry and Aunt Gin's gift was a huge book on Quidditch tactics which I love. There are tips and formations for every position on the field. James, Albus and Hugo all pitched in to get me this really expensive looking broom kit that came with a guide on special care. Lily bought me a silver necklace with a crystal pendant of a raven (how ironic) and Rosie got me the matching charm bracelet. As well as the raven, there was a mini version of my Firebolt, a small green cobra and the letters 'W P' intertwined in fancy cursive.

"_Weasley, Potter." _She had declared proudly, everybody had nodded their agreement. _"To remind you that no matter how much Malfoy or anyone else tries to convince you otherwise, we are all family. We are one."_

Her words had touched me, and, looking around, I knew that I would never belong anywhere else. Louise gave me a silver notebook embossed with the Slytherin crest, complete with a charm to prevent anybody but me opening it as well as invisible ink (_"Just to be sure!"_ She'd added with a grin.) Casius and Blaise bought me a truckload of Zonkos merchandise, and, by the looks of it, emptied out Honeydukes too. Then Delacours had favoured me with cat toys. When I questioned this, I was told that Lorcan and Lysander had bought me a temperamental cat named 'Padfoot'(named after Uncle Harry's godfather/unofficial father and James' namesake, Sirius, a dog Animagius nicknamed 'Padfoot' in Hogwarts) that ran away on Christmas Eve, but they hadn't had the guts to tell me and quickly replaced with a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans.

The train ride home was pretty uneventful. Minus Malfoy and talks of Houses, it was exactly the same as the ride up. This time Molly was singing the Sorting song, which she had somehow memorised. Since it's not as repetitive as Ravenclaw's motto, I lasted three-quarts of the journey before I cast a 'Silencio'. Dominique taught it to me last August, since you don't learn it until Fifth Year. Sometimes comes in handy. No matter what happens, Second Year's gonna be sweet!


	8. - In Which 'I Have A Tree To Climb'

**A/N: This starts from the Quidditch tryouts. Hope it's all going okay so far!**

**Disclaimer: I own specific characters and the plotline, nothing more.**

Raven's POV

"Hey, Raven! You ready?"

"Oh yeah, bring it on Zabini!"

"Feisty, I like it." Blaise chuckles as I mount my broom. The competitor, Elizabeth Bulstrode spits in my direction, missing by quite a bit.

"Charming as ever, Lizzy, dear." I simper. She merely growls in response. Blaise stifles another chuckle, then opens a small, varnished box. A golden ball zooms out the moment it's open and practically disappears immediately.

"Right ladies, the Snitch has been released, to win the position of Slytherin Seeker, GO!" He cries as me and Bulstrode kick off, flying up into the air far above the spectators. I know my family is down there, each and every member, Delacours and Scamander twins included. The Zabini's are down there too, waiting for their turn and watching my performance as they wait. Turning my attention to the sky, I spot Bulstrode gliding around aimlessly in search of the golden Snitch. I try a more tactical approach of flying slowly, as to see the sudden movement. It's a rather bright day, sunny, but not enough to blind you. An excellent day for Seekers. I try to tune out the noise of the day, shouting, singing, and birds, everything is a distraction. Bulstrode is shouting and balling at me now, telling me I'm sure to fail. I barely hear the taunts over the sound of me ignoring her. She's so distracted by her new game, she fails to spot the Snitch hovering just below her knee. I shoot towards her and she shrieks in alarm, thinking I am after her. As I approach and she flees, it darts off and Elizabeth spots it. Although I'm in the lead, it's only by an inch and she's speeding up. We both plunge, neck to neck, neither daring to breathe for fear of losing. I notice we have the same broom, so it's based on pure skill. Reaching out together we nearly grasp it. Taking a long gulping breath, I leap clear of my broom, diving out, hand outstretched. Before I can register fear, my adrenaline numbed fingertips close over the struggling Snitch. It's mine! I've caught it!

As I come down, my hand shoots out and snares my hovering broom. Using the momentum of the fall, I swing from it and land safely on the handle before diving it down towards the ground. The cheers and whoops of the small crowd get louder and louder as Elizabeth Bulstrode's shrieks of anger grow fainter. Once low enough, I lean forward and swing my leg over the handle, dropping down and landing lightly on my feet, delighted to feel the turf again being the victor. Swarms of ginger cloud my eyes.

"Bloody brilliant!"

"You were great!"

"Well done, Ray!"

"Congratulations, you're the new Slytherin Seeker." A silky voice whispers in my ear. Whipping around, I see Casius smiling at me. My face lights up and a wide grin spreads across my already beaming face. I wrap my arms around his neck and he spins me around, strong arms firmly around my waist.

"I did it, Cas! I did it!" I squeal into his shoulder as he sets me down. He grins broadly, then releases me. Raising my hand, I toss the Snitch up and catch it. I raise my eyebrow at Blaise, a smile playing on my lips.

"Would you be wanting this back?" I ask him, my tone slightly mocking. Pointing his wand at the golden ball and mutters a quick spell. It turns a luminous shade of emerald green, its wings a glittering silver.

"Keep it Wise-Aker." He smirks. "As a birthday present."

"Ooh, three days early, I'm impressed." Blaise shrugs at my comment and jerks his head towards the changing rooms.

"Now get out of here, show-off, let's give everyone else a chance." He winks cheekily. Sticking my tongue out, to the amusement of a few spectators, I leave the pitch, with the other Weasley-Potters.

Scorpius' POV

So she _is_ into Quidditch. Damn. But I suppose it would be such a waste of potential if she was a major bookworm. Still. I can't help but be a little disappointed that she nailed my dream position with such..._style_. She swans into the changing rooms like some kind of queen. She misses the Chasing and Beating tryouts. Sarah Pucey and Ellie Parkinson beat some other kids and nabbed the remaining two spots. Vinnie tries for a Beater, but gets hit with two bludgers at once and breaks a leg. The Zabini twins both get places on the team, only by default because Vinnie, the only other competitor, was knocked out. And they're the brother and sister of the Captain so that's obviously a big factor. They seem upset that Belmont didn't show in time. They spend a while looking for the second Bludger before giving up. I am curious about the exchange between her and the older boy.

"_Keep it Wise-Aker. As a birthday present."_

"_Ooh, three days early, I'm impressed."_

So it's her birthday in three days? Five days before mine. What should I give her, a bucket of frogs or flobberworms?

"Now, for the Keeping Try-outs." Zabini declares.

_Ooh, my turn!_ I think to myself.

"First up is...Terry Pucey!"

"Whoever that is_." _I add, to a now conscious Vinnie.

"I think it's that Sarah girl's brother." He informs, I make an acknowledging grunt. Zabini shoots, being the top Chaser. Terry Pucey saves one Quaffle out of five. Pathetic. Smoothing my green Slytherin robes, I prepare for my turn.

"Next is...Petey Goyle!" Vinnie and I share a shocked look.

"Why would he try to out me?" I ask him.

"Kid had to be good at something, I wouldn't think this was it, but let's give the kid a chance." He shrugs. I can't help my eyes narrowing as a green clad Peter kicks off and sits himself in front of the middle hoop. As the Chaser flies up, the second bludger smacks him in the gut.

"Merlin's Beard!" He moans as he falls from his broom.

"ARESTO MOMENTUM!" A Sixth Year spectator yells. I watch curiously as Blaise Zabini's fall slows dramatically, so it appears in slow motion. As soon as he lands, ever so gently, on the ground, people group around him. His brother and sister seem a little too shocked to do much. Blaise is propped up and somebody splashes cold water on his face.

"Who's going to Chase for the Keepers?" Somebody groans. Blaise looks even more worried. A few people laugh, he's just been hit by a Bludger yet the show must still go on. A now grounded Peter smiles at the boy.

"I think I know somebody that can help with that." He grins before dashing off. A low chatter rises, whispering about what happens next. To my relief, Peter comes running back with a substitute. I don't immediately recognise her. She got dressed in a hurry, still dragging an arm through her robes. She looks a little flushed from sprinting, deep concern furrowing her brow. A light spray of freckles dance across her small nose and high cheekbones. Long, slightly frizzy hair sweeps down to her hips, a curly waterfall of deep mahogany.

"Move out the bloody way and let me at him!" She snaps in a voice so familiar it hurts. I imagine her a little paler, hair pulled back in a long, tight braid...

"Who's _that_?!" Vincent asks appreciatively, eyes roaming over her.

"Belmont." I spit venomously, annoyed at his obvious fancy. His eyes widen.

"No way, she's actually kinda.. ya know..pretty." He remarks, slightly shocked. "When you don't know it's her!" He adds quickly.

"She's still hideous."

"Well, she is now I know it's her!" I roll my eyes at his 'Vinnie' logic, and turn my attention to the fallen boy. We walk over and stand above him.

"Blaise!" Belmont yells, skidding to her knees beside me, leaning over her friend, fearing the worst.

"F-fine." He gurgles, spitting out a mouthful of blood. She shakes her head, a faint smile ghosting her lips. He clutches his side gasping painfully. Unbuttoning his robes, she runs her fingers across the black bruise blossoming on his chest. Prodding slightly, she applies pressure to specific areas, seemingly observing the reactions. Suddenly, her finger sinks into a dip and the boy howls and writhes in agony. Her hand shoots back and a few tears threaten her eyes. Tenderly, she extends long, pale fingers and delicately traces the crevice, exploring more.

"One, two – no - three broken ribs." She whispers softly. The screams grow louder. A small tear escapes her eye, one probably only noticed by me.

"Wand!" She snaps, turning her sadness into anger. Looking up, she sees my wand sticking out of my back pocket. Sitting up, she reaches for it. I dodge her hand.

"Hey!" I yell in protest. She snarls at me. Standing up, she continues to grab for my wand. Stopping, I start to form some kind of insult when she lunges for me I gasp as she brushes my backside plucking the wand from my pocket.

She snickers at my small blush, seemingly pleased that boys could consider such small actions in _that _way. Dropping to her knees, she points my wand at Zabini's chest.

"Brackium Emendo!" The girl whispers. The Fifth Year screams in anguish, back arching agony as his bones mend. Belmont winces at his pain.

Raven's POV

Sitting up as best he can, Blaise rubs his head.

"Blaise!" I grin happily, throwing my arms around him and snuggling my face into his neck. I feel him yelp slightly as I knock the bruising.

"I'm so sorry!" I gasp, horrified. He chuckles at my concern, than indicates to help him up. Casius and I drag him to his feet and he shuffles over to the stands, sits down and grins broadly.

"Thanks, Ray. I knew you'd help." He smiles genuinely.

"How? I might have left you there." I bluff, hoping my lie is convincing.

"Nar, you like me too much." He winks at me and I feel my heart beat a little faster. I thank Merlin that he can't hear it and that he is unaware of how true it is in a completely different way.

"Now Chase! Go find me a Keeper!" Blaise laughs. Nodding, I run back to the pitch, mount my broom and kick off.

"Come on, Petey!" I yell as I climb higher. Laughing, I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of the wind through my loose hair. A tap on the shoulder makes me jump. Spinning around, I spot him holding the Quaffle.

"Forgot something, Sis?" He asks playfully. "Trying to escape somebody, perhaps?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Ha ha, I wouldn't tell Casius you have a crush on his big brother, he may not be so friendly." Petey winks, tossing me the red ball. I blush furiously and try to deny it. Badly.

"Don't worry, Ray. Your secret's safe with me." I smile gratefully and he flies towards the hoops. Once in our positions, I hear a whistle sound, indicating the try-outs have begun

Zooming forward, I wait until I'm as close as possible before launching the Quaffle to the left. Petey swings sharply, catching it with his broom handle and knocking it _just_ out the way of the hoops. 1-0 to the Keeper. Swooping low, he grabs it and tosses it back. On catching it, I wait a minute before going in again.

This time I try strategically. Tactics. Feigning right, I fly determinedly towards the far hoop. Taking the trick, he hovers over it protectively, leaving the middle hoop open. 1-1 now, I hope Petey beats that Terry guy, he really was awful. After a couple more shots it's 3-1 to him. One more shot. The small boy is sweating slightly, looking troubled. I'm feeling fine really, a little warm but it's always the same kind of shot with only one opponent. No biggy. Heading for middle, I keep up my poker face, my opponent is wise to me and keeps his eye on all hoops. He swerves to the right as I toss it over in a spare of the moment change of heart. The Keeper swears loudly and reaches for it, missing with his fingertips, I assume he'll clip it with his foot but he doesn't. Miss. Last point to Chaser. He saved three out of five. We both dive down and dismount.

"You're positively vicious!" Petey pants, grinning slightly. "I saved most of those by accident and only as far as the post!"

"I do try. We all done? You got the position?" I ask, blowing a few stray curls out of my eyes.

"Not quite." He replies a little sheepishly. "One more." I raise my eyebrow at everybody's sudden awkwardness. Blaise clears his throat.

"A good score, very hard to beat. Last but..._not_ least." He rolls his eyes comically. "Scorpius Malfoy."

Scorpius' POV

The girl looks furious. Good. She asks Petey something and he looks a little awkward, she adds something else and he shrugs. Scowling, she snaps at him and stalks off in my direction, sporting a loathsome glower. I only smirk in response. Adopting a confident, dominant position, Belmont sneers.

"You win that position and I'll climb the Whomping Willow."

"If you actually get to the top you can copy my Herbology homework for a week." I counter. Raising an eyebrow, she looks suspicious.

"Forgive me if I don't believe a word out of your scummy Malfoy mouth."

"Reach the top of that tree without being injured and we do have a deal." She smirks at the proposition.

"DEAL!" We declare in unison, before kicking off. Wind stinging my cheeks, I howl in delight as the air whizzes around me. My competitor also seems to be enjoying it, smiling as her hair streams out behind her. Taking the necessary positions, we start on the whistle. Smirking at me, she shoots forward, speeding towards me. The sheer speed catches me off guard and when she tosses the Quaffle at the far left hoop, I only just save it. This tactic is repeated with the right. As she retrieves it, she seems to catch it at an odd angle, wincing as she experimentally stretches her right hand. Twisted wrist. Weakened. I can so win this. As my smirk forms, she transfers the large red ball to her left, throwing it up and down to prove she can.

"Don't tell me, you're ambidextrous?" I yell, hardly even a question. She only winks, then comes at me again, opting for centre instead of the outsides. This catches me out. Flailing, I accidentally clip it with my elbow, knocking it into the post. So lucky. 0-3 to me. I can do this. Maybe. The insults fly in between shots, feeding our competitiveness. Fourth shot. Heading for right, I assume she'll change at the last minute and move towards left, but she's so close, she doesn't have time, so I return to right. She rolls to left, I follow her. She returns to right and _almost _gets it in. I am lucky once more. Fifth shot. In position once more. Heading for middle. I stay firmly in place. Switches to left. I stay. Getting very close. Still left. I move to guard left and she turns to middle, before I can move to the middle, Belmont dives for right. Pulling her arm back, she prepares to shoot as I dash to protect the hoop. This is the goal between me and Pete. I need to get it or we draw. Then it's a random, unreliable choice. A name from a hat. Adrenaline courses through my veins. Preoccupied by my anxiety, I see it all in slow motion. Twisting sharply, the Chaser transforms the throw into an astonishing drop-kick that flies straight through the hoop. Darting down I dismount and search the crowd. Cheering surrounds me. But aimed at who? Who has the position? Pete or me? I was convinced he got four but now I'm unsure. A tap on my shoulder makes me whip around. I see a panting girl, deep red in colour.

"Belmont." I nod in acknowledgement, determined not to compliment her.

"Not half bad, you." She nods in return. "But I thought you'd be more of a Seeker."

"I've no talent for it." I sniff. "And by the looks of you with that Quaffle I don't see why you're not a Chaser. You're good." I try desperately to make my words seem insulting.

"Blaise and Casius begged me to try Chasing and Keeping. They said I could succeed in any position." She says, shrugging it off.

"Chasing and Keeping, yeah. That's just reflexes. But Beating?" I ask, hiding my surprise with a sneer. She shrugs once more.

"I have a strong arm and good eyesight. It's all tactics, but I'll admit it's not my strongest asset."

"Why Seek if you could play anything?" She sighs heavily at this, looking irritated.

"Every Seeker knows that Seeking is a passion. An art. I couldn't play seriously in any other position." The girl explains with a sniff. "Anyway, enough small talk. Meet me tomorrow. After breakfast. Under the Oak ."

"Why?!" I ask angrily, frustrated that something that should be a favour is made to sound like a command.

"Because _I_, have a tree to climb." She replies, tone mockingly breezy as she strolls off. "An you'd better show up, Keeper!" Belmont adds, dashing off to join the Zabini siblings up ahead. 'Keeper', I like the sound of that.


	9. - In Which Raven's Far Too Hasty

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long, my internets been down! But overall, I don't think it's going so bad actually! This'll probably be the last chapter of Second Year, but you never know I suppose. And, since I hardly ever ask: PLEASE REVIEW! I like to know I'm keeping people interested.**

**Disclaimer: You've heard it all before, I own my characters and the plotline, but the rest is J.K's.**

Raven's POV

"..and do you have any clue how _dangerous_ it is?! You're going to get yourself killed! Torn apart! Raven it's far too- GET DOWN HERE I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Louise shrieks up at me, going rather red in the face. Casius laughs, patting my knee as I lounge on the lower branch of the Oak Tree, smiling up at me casually. I look between the two faces of my two closest friends. Lou looks both angry and afraid, whereas Cas seems rather pleased. I raise an eyebrow.

"As cheesy as it sounds, I've never met a girl like you before, Raven." He smiles a little awkwardly. "They're hair, make-up and clothes obsessed. But you're all Quidditch, tree climbing, getting dirty, totally wild and uncontrollable! You're- you're just.." He breathes, waving his hands about, trying to get his point across.

"Just...?" I ask with a smirk.

"...Perfect." He finishes, leaning up to me with a smile I would call perfect. I lean down.

"Extremely cheesy." I grin devilishly.

"There you are," He laughs. "Sneaky Slytherin, you never look right without that sly smirk on your face." He adds, playfully punching me in the shoulder. My smirk transforms into a smile as we bump fists.

"Oh look, another smirker." Louise snarls. "Come to see her kill herself have you?" She calls to the boy behind me.

"Yep, not as stupid as you look, Zabini." A mocking voice laughs behind me. Turning sharply- almost sharply enough to knock me out of the tree, but not quite- I see a rather smug Malfoy, smirking up at me, hands stuffed into the pockets of his navy jeans. I scowl down at him, then at his beefy friend, whatever his name is.

"See your brain hasn't grown any, WeaselBell." He adds snidely, addressing me.

"Maybe not, but unlike yours it hasn't shrunk any." I retort, our mirroring smirks unfazed. A typical greeting for us really.

"Where's Petey?" I demand as an afterthought. "Don't tell me you're disowning him just because he almost beat you in the try-outs?!" I almost threaten, jumping down from the tree, an undisguised look of disgust on my face. He says nothing, but doesn't look me in the eye.

"You won by one point. Gained the position and lost your best friend, I hope it was worth it, Malfoy." I remark curtly, turning on my heel and walking off briskly, removing my wand from the back pocket of my jeans.

"Giving in are you, Belmont? Lost your nerve?" He yells behind me, trying to disguise the guilt in his voice with insults. Stopping briefly, I turn my head to look at him. Something is different about him now, he doesn't look as confident and smug. I wonder if my words wounded his conscience. I bloody hope so. Poor Petey. Rolling my eyes at him, I gesture vaguely ahead at the Whomping Willow.

"I have to be over there to climb it Malfoy." I snap sarcastically to the amusement of the twins. They snicker at the blond before jogging up beside me. I walk a little slower, smiling with my friends. I hear Malfoy behind me, and see him sprint up beside Casius, his friend, Vincent I think, with him. When we are just outside the tree's reach, I gesture at the twins to stop and the two boys follow suit. Lou still looks worried and I shoot her what is meant to be a reassuring smile and ends up a dangerous flash of teeth. It seems to scare her more. Cas just grins at me and I return it happily. I receive only scowls from the others. My eyes linger on the blond Slytherin, and I curtsey mockingly. Then, wand at the ready, I dash forward, laughing determinedly.

Scorpius' POV

Wand drawn, face a brief mask of deep concentration , she pauses a moment. Then, as quick, speedy and completely irrational as always, Belmont charges at the tree, laughing with ghoulish delight.

"Come an' get some!" She shrieks at the tree joyfully. The Whomping Willow seems all too pleased to try as a huge gnarled branch swings at her, as it does, she grabs it roughly and clambers on, riding it as it thrashes, her arms and legs wrapped around it, she turns upside down and it's impossible to tell whether it was on purpose or not. Then it rises, preparing to falls to the turf, which would surely crush her. She doesn't move, and if she doesn't soon she'll be worrying about Herbology in the Hospital Wing, nursing a fractured skull.

"MOVE, NOW! BEFORE IT FALLS!" I yell up at her. She doesn't seem to register who has spoken before she moves.

"IMOBULOUS!" She screams, sounding panicked. The tree's movements slow quite a bit, but not by much and not stopped completely. She's muffed the spell. Never have I seen her mess up a spell. Crawling along the branch, her breathing audibly quickens, fear badly hidden on her face. Once at the base, she scrabbles up the main trunk, narrowly avoiding the whipping twigs. Shrieking she ducks a huge branch.

"IF I SURVIVE THIS MALFOY YOU'RE DEAD!" She screeches, clambering further and further, resembling some kind of spider. A Black Widow springs to mind. A deadly female, fatal bite. I smirk at her words. Although she could chew me up and spit me out, she won't. Because we really are awful at Herbology, difference is I have the motivation to try. Half way up. She's doing well.

SWISH. A large knobbed branch smacks into the back of her legs and sweeps her off her feet, leaving her to dangle by her fingertips. She yells, rather warily, her fear undisguised.

"Do what you did yesterday!" I call back.

"WHAT?!"

"Once you had the Snitch! You grabbed the broom like you're holding branch!"

"GOTTCHA!" She cries, swinging backwards and forwards, gaining momentum, using gravity to her advantage. Once she's satisfied, she lets go at the peak and lands back on the branch. Safe. Sighing in relief, she stands, finds a foothold and continues on up. The Zabini's sigh too, the girl looks like she's about to cry from the sheer tension. I laugh at her.

"What _is_ your problem, Malfoy ?" She frowns, as if thinking about it.

"BESIDES THE OBVIOUS?!" Belmont calls from three quarters of the way up the Whomping Willow. I scowl up at her and hear her laughing, somehow. She must be damn loud because she's pretty high up now. Ducking and dodging, she shins her way higher and higher, closer and closer. Suddenly, she lets rip a bloodcurdling scream, followed by a sickening crunch that could just as easily be bone as wood.

"RAVEN?!" Zabini yells, his eyes full of fear as the following few, quieter, shrieks stop. An acknowledging grunt from Vinnie doesn't reassure him any. I snort at him and he raises a fist menacingly. Rolling my eyes I turn at the sound the girl's voice.

"I'M THERE!" Belmont gasps, her breathing ragged, just as the tree swings at her. Wand high above her head she says something I can't make out. After a minute, her broom zooms up to her. Must have been Accio then. Jumping off onto it, she darts directly up, high enough that I almost lose sight of her, before levelling out and flying over to the Oak on the other side of the grounds, safely away from the thrashing tree before landing. The minute the broom is low enough, she half leaps, half falls off and sinks to her knees, rolling onto her back, groaning heavily as she lands. The twins are the first into action, sprinting over, yelling her name. After a moment I jog after them, curious as to what the fallen girl does next. Vinnie walks lazily behind me, completely uninterested. Just as we get over there, she sighs painfully and closes her eyes.

Raven's POV

"Oh! Oh! Oh! She's dead! She's dead!" A voice screams from far away. Her panic frightens me, why such urgency?

"Don't be ridiculous, stupid girl, she's not dead!" Another voice retorts. It sounds angry, irritated, like it's talking to a small child who hasn't gotten the point quick enough. And painfully familiar.

"What's wrong then? Did she bang her head?" A third voice frets.

"She came directly down here, and spent an awful lot of time up there." The second voice says. "Who knows how high she flew up? She's probably suffering oxygen deprivation, idiot." It's a little too smug to be a sneer, but it bloody well tries.

"Say what?"

"Arrg! She's passed out from lack of air. She can probably hear us already." I know that voice, but who..? Smug, sneering, kind of patronizing...

"Malfoy?" I ask, cringing at my groggy tone. I snap upright, regretting it afterwards. Someone snickers beside me.

"Told ya, Zabini. Not dead. What a shame." He smirks, I swipe at him half heartedly and he dodges easily before standing. Casius and Louise help me to my feet. I lock eyes with Malfoy, our gazes indifferent.

"You win, Belmont. Free Herbology for a month." He smirks, for once not seeming bothered.

"But I don't." I sigh miserably, extending a black and purple wrist.

"We heard something, could've been the tree though." He replies, then approaches me. "May I?" He adds and I nod. After looking at it for a moment he nods and drops it to my side.

"Broken." I confirm before he can. "You said get to the top unharmed and it's a deal. Im not _quite _unharmed."

"Close enough. Take it before I come to my senses." He drawls, wandering off with his friend, who instantly starts an argument that Malfoy can't be bothered joining in with. The twins join me, one on each side.

"Did Scorpius Malfoy just do you a favour?" Casius asks in bewilderment.

"Think so." I reply, equally shocked. The three of us ponder that a moment, before heading for the library, so Louise could study with Rosie and Cas and I could distract them. Im laughing at this when something some smacks the back of my head. Whipping around, I stoop to pick it up. It's a small parcel. Opening it, I find a stack of Galleons, about four or five, and a note.

_Hey Clumsy, you just cost me five Galleons. But at least I was betting on you._ _Give the cash to Lou and remind Cas to pay her his share._

_Blaise xxx_

Looking up, I spot a waving figure in the window of the Astronomy Tower. Watching my performance?

"Anybody care to explain..?" I ask the twins, who are both blushing.

"Well, yesterday, at dinner, Lou said that you'd never make it without an injury." Cas says. "And Blaise and I said that we'd bet her ten Galleons you would."

"And I took them up on it." Lou adds smugly. Rolling my eyes, I turn back to my friend.

"Do you really wanna know why that tree clipped me?" I ask him and he nods. "I thought I saw something in the Astronomy Tower and it threw me. Stupid Blaise." Casius groans.

"Told him you'd spot him. You're too good." He laughs. Louise punches me in the arm, already reading me the riot act about doing dangerous things for my own childish enjoyment. And, both her brother and I ignoring her completely, we all head off to the same place, for completely different reasons. But that's friendship, always on the same page but each reading the words differently.

Scorpius' POV

Second Year, gone already. It seems just a few days since I got Keeper, and Raven Belmont climbed the Whomping Willow. For the next month, as promised, I owled her all my Herbology essays, and to my surprise she always mailed back Potions tips. And even more surprising, they worked. She may be Slytherin, but she does have her honour and that's something she doesn't like to compromise. Well, I suppose we all have a little bit of Gryffindor in us. I think the whole thing may have wounded her pride a little. We had our first Hogsmeade trip, which went near enough completely according to plan. We, meaning Vinnie, Peter (yes I did forgive him) and I, went to Zonkos, Honeydukes and The Three Broomsticks for Butterbeers. I insisted on dragging the others to the Shrieking Shack, just for a look, but we bumped into Belmont and her mates. After a few insults and a hex or two, they left and so did we. That place gives me serious creeps. We finished our owls too, which weren't as hard as I thought they'd be, though I had to seriously prep for them. Such a bore... Wonder how I did.

Belmont sent me a Howler on my birthday, of several leprechauns singing an 'alternate version' of the birthday song (a _very _rude one), one that got her a week's worth of detentions. But to be fair I _had_ pranked her with a bucket of live flobberworms on her birthday. I also got some really funny looks even _weeks_ after that incident, I still don't know why all the girls were giggling...

Raven's POV

Third Year, here I come! Im so psyched! Second Year was really great an all, but im still glad it's summer! A chance to get ready for the next year, I'm sure James will give me a heads up on what goes on, spells, potions and everything. And I have the Scamander twins, and Fred and Roxanne, and the Delacours to teach me about the subjects James sleeps through. Saying that, what James doesn't know I don't have to know, because the things that bore him bore me too, so odds on I'll be asleep as well. I got some pretty good birthday gifts from my family, and a bucket of flobberworms from a certain snake. But I got him back good...in front of the whole school. I was punished but it was so worth it to see the look on his face. Pure crimson, the blushes were. And to make things even better, Rosie got a picture. Hugo is just like dad with all his Muggle technology, and he's been learning about photography or something. He's been trying to teach Rose but she's no good at it. But we've persuaded Hugo to use the wizard camera I bought him last Christmas a little more and I finally taught Rose how to work it, much easier than the Muggle stuff. They were selling the picture for weeks, though I don't think Malfoy knows... Oh well, I won't disillusion him.

I hexed him in Hogsmeade but otherwise our trips there have gone well. Saw the Shrieking Shack, where Teddy's dad used to go when he turned into a werewolf every full moon. It's so fascinating, how Remus managed to hide his secret for so long. Us Weasley-Potter's all banded up, swooping through Hogsmeade like a black and ginger hurricane. We visited Fred and Roxy's mum and dad, Aunt Angie and Uncle George in their joke shop. It's more like a huge emporium now, always oozing with new inventions, potions and spells. When I took the Zabini twins in their mouths dropped. Louise went off to look at love potions while Cas and I bought about a million Skiving Snackboxes and much more. Casius practically _worshipped_ the ground Uncle George walked on, talking animatedly about how absolutely genius he was and his favourite products, he even tested some new stuff that was _supposed_ to turn him into anyone he wanted as long as it was in his mouth. Which was hard because it tasted foul, apparently. George said it was a work in progress -as I noticed from the state my friend ended up in- and gave him something to turn him back to his normal colour and size. We left after that. After a while, we found James arguing with the bartender in the hogshead because he wouldn't sell him any firewhisky. Typical. After dragging him out by his ear, we all bought Butterbeers.

Oh, we finished our owls as well. They weren't everything people said they would be. I hope I beat Malfoy, though, I'd never live it down if I didn't. Herbology was the worst, I had to seriously study for _that_ ordeal... But as long as I beat Malfoy, it was worth it.

So, another Year. Bring it on.


	10. - In Which You've Got Mail

Ordinary Wisarding Level Results

Pass Grades: Fail Grades:

Outstanding (O) Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

Raven Belmont has achieved:

Muggles Studies: O

Potions: O

Defence Against the Dark Arts: O

Charms: O

Transfiguration: O

Herbology: E

Ancient Runes: O

History of Magic: O

Care of Magical Creatures: O

Arithmancy: O

Mum and Dad were so pleased when I got my O.W.L's back, passed all ten just like Mum did. History of Magic has been the worst class I've had to bear, but I managed to enchant my quill to copy down every word Professor Binns said (but summarised, since he rambles so much), so really, I just had to memorise those. I couldn't take Divination after Mum, plus I can't stand all that made up stuff. I had to take Care of Magical Creatures, with Hagrid teaching, but I aced it anyway. And, being raised by a Muggleborn, and being raised _as _a Muggle for four years, I obviously took Muggle Studies. I got an Exceeds Expectations in Herbology, but I knew that was coming, I'm terrible at it, always have been. Malfoy just can't beat me, that boy can't cast a simple levitation charm without bursting a blood vessel!

Ordinary Wisarding Level Results

Pass Grades: Fail Grades:

Outstanding (O) Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

Scorpius Malfoy has achieved:

Potions: O

Defence Against the Dark Arts: O

Charms: E

Transfiguration: O

Herbology: O

Ancient Runes: O

Muggle Studies: O

Arithmancy: O

History of Magic: O

Care of Magical Creatures: O

O.W.L's eh? No biggie! I studied _so_ hard for these I was bloody glad to have them over and done with! I was so happy with the results though, Mum and Father were ecstatic. I almost got the same as Dad, he got O's in everything except DADA and Charms. Merlin, I hate Charms, so did he. But I aced everything else and I like to think that's all that matters. Grandpa Lucius eventually dropped the matter of the E, but was livid when he found out I'd taken Muggle Studies. Father didn't comment positively or negatively, but I get the feeling he disapproved. I can't even imagine what Dad's childhood was like... But at least I can rest assured that Belmont will never get all O's, she couldn't care for a plant if her life depended on it!


	11. - In Which Petey Lets It Slip

**A/N: So, I guess I'm not doing too badly after all! I'm going to skip a few years now, just to speed things up. I may have made a few typos, so in case it wasn't said, Blaise is only a year older than Raven and Co. Right now they're in Sixth Year, he's in Seventh. This is a little paragraph or two from Blaise's perspective. This is the moment he gains an understanding of what Raven's family went through, resulting in him gaining the upmost respect for them. This brings him and Raven even closer. Thank you to all who have reviewed and followed, it lets me know that I'm heading in the right direction. **

**Disclaimer: I own specific characters and the plotline, but unfortunately nothing else.**

Blaise's POV

Out of all the things irritated adults have told me I would become, Head Boy was never on the list. I did check, and yes, it would be a first. My father is proud, my mother delighted, and my little brother and sister are so jealous. I've not found out why though. I went to Raven's at Christmas, for the first time the whole family went down and shared Christmas with the Weasley-Potters and their friends. We went into the garden, as the house couldn't take us all. They set up big tent-like sheltering, a bit like gazebos, that hovered with magic. The mood was cheerful, we were all dressed in our very best robes and dresses, dancing around and generally being daft, until somebody said:

"_It's just like Bill and Fleur's wedding." _Most present froze, mostly the older generations, the youngest was my father's. The children just looked sad. Casius and Louise were just as surprised. Remembering the introductions Ray had given me, I walked up to who I thought were the Delacours.

"_Excuse me, but what happened on your wedding day that was so awful?"_ The woman paled, and stormed away, the man smiled apologetically.

"_She dreamt of a perfect wedding_," He whispered. _"she's still a little sore she didn't get it, is all."_ With another sad smile he dashes after her, thinking of comforting words. Later, Ray explained that the celebrations had been crashed by death eaters, proclaiming news of the Minister of Magic's death. A few friends had been lost, but not close ones. She told me her parents and her Uncle Harry had Apparated into London and gone into hiding. The Weasley's home had been burnt to the ground. That day had symbolized the beginning of the Second War. I had never realized the suffering this family, the Weasleys, had endured. I never realized the price you paid for consorting with Potters and being an enemy of the Malfoys.

This family had willingly and openly rebelled against Voldemort and his followers, made it known they wished to protect Harry Potter and risked their lives fighting at Hogwarts. They lost lives too, George Weasley, Mad-Eye Moody, one boy, Teddy, lost both his parents at the hands of the Dark Lord, just like his godfather, Harry. They've been through so much, I can't help but respect them, just for surviving, never mind having the guts to do it in the first place. This family are not just survivors, they are winners. I am glad to have been accepted into such tradition, and hope to forever be their friend. They are wonderfully strong allies, but I can only imagine what powerful enemies they would be.

Scorpius' POV

Finally, I can breathe. I haven't had enough time to stop and think for a minute! It's hard to believe Hogwarts is nearly over. One more year to make it work. One more year to get it right. One more year to make him proud. I must make my father proud. Although, it shouldn't be hard, as long as I marry a suitable woman and don't end up with the Dark Mark on my forearm. I try not to think of this, least I learn from my father's mistakes the hard way. Everybody knows that they're still out there, the Deatheaters, hell my grandfather is out there with them. But I won't make that mistake. I swore to my father and I've sworn to myself

I'm almost there, almost at the top. I'm a Prefect now, surprising considering how much trouble I've gotten into the past six years, but so are Petey and Vinnie. Unfortunately, and shockingly, so is Raven Belmont. Purely on grades and popularity, which she seems to accumulate without trying. Father says I'm well on my way to becoming Head Boy next year! I just want to make him happy, and I think that would.

"Oi, Petey!" A voice yells from halfway down the Great Hall. In a whirlwind of obnoxiousness, Belmont and her mates crash into the seats opposite. Pete goes pink as people stare.

"One of these days I'm gonna throttle you, Ray!" He hisses, not quite capturing the venom he was aiming for. The girl just laughs at him.

"Come at me, Bro!" She taunts, raising her arms to emphasise her challenge, he hesitates, then sighs and shakes his head. They all laugh and start up a conversation. The eldest Zabini laughs at something and throws an arm around the two girls shoulders, she seems to think nothing of it and continues laughing. The boy looks down at her, eyes shining with... _something_. Not meaning unidentifiable, just unnameable.

"Well, when were you planning to tell _me_, Blaise?" Petey asks, an eyebrow raised knowingly.

"About...?" The boy inquires.

"You asked her! I told you to go for it, you were planning on doing it any day!" Peter exclaims excitedly. Blaise stares at him, wide eyed.

"WHAT?!" He splutters, looking panicked.

"You and Raven.. ?" My friend replies, slowly and exaggerated, like it's obvious. The girl looks shocked. She looks up at the frozen boy.

"..B-Blaise? You were going to.. ?" She asks, still stunned. Blaise says nothing. Pete looks mortified.

"You didn't. Mate, I am _so _sorry." He says, reaching over. The dark boy says nothing, but stands and sprints from the Hall, a look of shame upon his face. Belmont stands and yells after him.

"Petey, is it true?" He looks up at her and sighs.

"Since Second Year when you patched him up at the tryouts." She gasps, and looks after her admirer. As she dashes off, I can't help but notice how much she's changed since First Year. She seems to cut off her emotions, at least all the extremely positive ones, so much so that it surprises me greatly to see her sprinting off to see a _boy. _You know, considering she's shown no particular interest in dating, almost every boy in Fifth, Sixth and Seventh Year think she's ridiculously hot. Yeah, she may be a little hot, but what's the point in chasing her if:

She's a despicable person with a horrible personality.

Because of all the protective males in her family, she's practically untouchable.

She has absolutely no interest in dating because she so damn childish.

I've asked boys this, and _some_ answered:

She's nice if she doesn't hate you like she hates Malfoys.

To which I roll my eyes.

She's worth being killed by Weasley-Potters for.

"I'll talk her round"

_Most_ answered "she's hot" to all questions. Sometimes I don't understand blokes at all.

Raven's POV

"Blaise! I know you're there, I saw you shut the door for Merlin's Sake!" I complain underneath the door of the Owlery. I get no answer. I try the handle. Locked. Fair enough.

"Alohamora." I whisper, slipping my wand back into my pocket as the door clicks open. He's sat on the window ledge, leaning against one edge of the sill, feet braced against the other.

"Hi." He greets sadly, looking mighty depressed.

"Why so sad, Mr. Head Boy?" I joke nervously, closing the door behind me. He doesn't move.

"Because I've just been rejected by the most beautiful girl in the school." He replies both simply and sadly.

"Well where is she, I'll beat her up for you?"I laugh, stepping closer.

"No thanks, I don't promote self harm." He smiles. I smile too.

"In which way have_ I_ rejected you, Mister?"

"You'll never be my girlfriend."Blaise mutters sullenly. By this point, I'm right next to him. Taking his hands, I pull him down so he stands opposite me. I look up into his deep brown eyes. I stand on my tiptoes until we're inches apart.

"Would I be here if I didn't want to be?" I whisper, before leaning that few inches and parting my lips, desperate to feel his on mine. I see confusion in his eyes. Eager to extinguish it, I press my parted lips against his, arms winding around his neck, fingertips snaking through his hair. Suddenly, he understands, he makes an incoherent sound of joy and breaking the kiss, spins me round, arms firmly round my waist. Setting me down, he steps back to look into my eyes.

"I thought you didn't date?!" He half asks half exclaims.

"_No_, I don't date_ jerks_," I reply. "Boyfriend." I add with a smirk. He mirrors it.

"I like the sound of that." He growls playfully, and in one smooth move, he steps in and wraps his arms around me, pressing our bodies delightfully close, and leans in once again. This time he's prepared. Our lips move in synch, bodies pressing tightly with every movement, heads tilting to get a better angle. My tongue traces the outside of his mouth, teasing him before retracting it. His breathing hitches and I snicker slightly. Pulling me closer, his hands travel up and down my back, tongue poking at my mouth, begging for entry, I grant it willingly, enjoying the intensity of the kiss. He strokes my own tongue, eager to get it moving, I snicker once more, breaking the kiss but not the embrace.

"Eager aren't we?" I remark mockingly, eyebrow raised, smirk in place.

"Shut up and kiss me." He pants, smashing his lips to mine once again, not waiting for an answer. Chuckling at his sudden forwardness, I smile, licking his lower lip. He makes a funny little groan and moves his hands up to my shoulders and shoves me against the wall, opening his mouth wider, he speeds it up. Amused by his desperateness, I give way, suddenly turning us round so _he's_ against the wall, momentarily breaking apart before I plunge my tongue into his mouth, crushing his body against the wall with my own. He shivers as I drag my fingertips down his chest.

"Is that a wand in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" I whisper seductively, looking at him with playful curiosity. He blushes sheepishly and dives in for another kiss so I don't notice.

"I should have done this sooner." He mumbles, biting the side of my neck, seemingly oblivious to the marks he's making.

"Hell yeah!" I giggle, forcing his lips from my throat to my lips, hands tugging at his chocolate coloured hair as I chew his lower lip.

"And to believe I thought you were just an innocent little Sixth Year." He growls, smirking.

"HA! Give you a run for your money!" I tease. "You always were a ladies' man."

"Old habits die hard." He chuckles, stroking my flushed cheek as he studies my face.

"What am I going to do with you?" My boyfriend sighs, before his face contorts into a picture of anger. "What am I going to do with Peter?!"

"Leave him be?" I try hopefully.

"He had no right to say anything." The boy mutters angrily. "Petey shouldn't have mentioned it until I told him I'd asked you, especially with you sitting right next to me."

"He just assumed you'd already asked."

"But what if I had and you'd said no?! That would've been a _little_ awkward, don't you think?"

"But he was safe either way!" I yell, exasperated. "Because in Second Year, when you got your stupid self hit with a bludger, he was the one who saw me panic as I ran over, the pain in _my_ eyes when I saw you laying there, looking bloody broken. The way I blushed when you said I liked you too much to bloody leave you there, like I should've done. Because I really _did_ like you, in a _totally_ different way than you've ever meant. Blaise, I've always had a major crush on you and he knew it, Petey knew that the minute you asked me I'd say yes. Even if you hadn't asked me yet, it would mean I found out you cared and _I'd_ put the moves on _you_. I've been waiting for the slightest hint that you liked me so I could!" I finish angrily, panting a little. I look up at Blaise. He seems a little surprised, but happy.

"So _that's_ why you followed me? To seduce me, an innocent boy, with your devilish charm?" He laughs, eyebrow raised.

"Why, am I doing a good a job?" I shoot back, a smirk on my lips.

"Well, considering I feel a bit light-headed I'd say so."

"Could be the blood rushing to your head." I shrug, unconvinced, smirk still in place.

"That's not where it's rushing too." He replies, flashing a sexy smile. My eyes flicker.

"By the looks of you, I'd say not." I say, wrapping myself in his arms once more.

"Let's find out." Blaise winks, leaning down to claim my lips as his. Not that I mind.


	12. - In Which Someone's Gettin' Some

**A/N: In case anyone's curious, I'll be updating a lot more often now. Chapter 12. More from Blaise's POV, Scorpius and Raven's too. Especially for Robyn Hawkes (my longest follower), there's a bit about Raven's background, which will become very obvious later. Also, I was trying to think of a name for the Head Girl in Blaise's year, since he essentially lives with her, so in a split second decision I'll call her Robyn, sorry, she's a bit of a bitch. **

**I feel bad for Blaise, making Raven dump him, but he'll get over it I suppose. Move on an' all. This is meant to be a few months after Chapter 11. Mild language. Please review and tell me what you're thinking, any constructive advice, pointers, that kind of thing. **

**Disclaimer: I own specific characters and the plotline, be unfortunately nothing else.**

Scorpius' POV

Finally, once again, I'm not the only person in the whole of Hogwarts that hates mornings. since she and that Head Boy stopped dating, Belmont looks as shattered as I feel. Sitting opposite Pete in the Great Hall, looking absolutely exhausted, she downs her pumpkin juice as I eye her curiously, waiting for her to snap. But no, as I sit myself in the only available seat, the one on her right, she just sits there miserably. She doesn't complain once, she even asks me to pass her the chocolate spread! I bet it's got something to do with that Zabini lad, I've never been as shocked as I was when I heard he likes her then when she ended it, but the fact that she's too tired or maybe just sad to banter with me surprises me more.

"Hey, Scorp! Finally joined us in the land of the living?" Peter laughs, tossing a chunk of bread at me, shaking me from my train of thought. I grunt slightly, still aware of my exhaustion.

"I see Malfoy's forgotten his head this morning." Belmont comments, prodding my arm. I turn slowly, treat her to a baleful glare, even though I'm sort of relieved, since I know where I stand when we argue.

"Ooh, someone's got a frowny face!" She pouts, adopting that patronizing tone she knows drives me berserk. I growl at her and she laughs again as I stab angrily at a plate of bacon.

"Well, sorry guys but it's time to fly for me." Says Blaise, finishing his pumpkin juice and standing up. "Bye." He mutters awkwardly to his ex. She doesn't even say goodbye, purposely turning her attention elsewhere. He walks off out the doors looking particularly dissatisfied. After a while she heads off too. Back to the Girls Dorm to do whatever the hell she does.

Raven's POV

"Hey! What are you doing here?!" A shrill voice shrieks from somewhere behind me. I whip round, wand drawn, pointed in the direction of the intruders throat.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you?!" A tanned blonde screams as she covers her face. I frown slightly.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I ask, pocketing my wand. The girl seems outraged.

"Oh yes, because it's very uncommon to find the Head Girl in the Head's Common Room!" She protests, a proud edge to her voice. Head Girl? She notes my confusion.

"Robyn. Massey. Apologise later, whoever you are."

"Blaise's ex." I reply indifferently.

"Raven Belmont." She spits, stepping closer, head held high. I step forward too, pleased by the minor height difference. She flinches slightly.

"I'm not scared of you!"

"Didn't ask you to be. But I can be scary, if you want me to be." I smirk evilly. Robyn makes a small squeaking noise.

"You think you're all that." The Seventh Year snarls.

"But I'm not?"I finish, a questioning eyebrow raised. "I can be everything or nothing, Robyn Massey, Apologise Later, I suggest you give me space to do so before you get yourself into trouble." I quip sharply, giving her a rough shove. I hate to be overcrowded.

"You're not going to hurt me!" She cries, almost as if she's convincing herself.

"And why would you want to give me reason to hurt you, Massey?" I ask, smirking at her reaction. Just then, Blaise comes in, immediately sensing the tension in the atmosphere.

"H-Hey Raven. Robyn." He nods, we don't respond. "What's up?" He asks cautiously.

"S-She's trying to intimidate me!" Robyn accuses, looking pleadingly at Blaise.

"Why, Massey? Do you feel intimidated?" I inquire, a sinister edge to my words. The girl whimpers.

"Raven! What have I said about enjoying other people fear?!" He scolds.

"I'm not scared!" Massey pipes up, trying to look unimpressed in front of him.

"Boo!" I reply, faking a lunge at her. Squealing pitifully, Robyn Massey, (Apologise later) dived out of the open portrait, screaming about the possibility of loss of limbs and unlawful killing.

"Raven. As funny as that was you shouldn't do that to people." My ex-boyfriend chuckles, scratching the back of his neck. "But I have to sort a few things out, I'll probably be in the library for a while."

"Ugh, Blaise Zabini you've grown up." I sigh. "I'll see who's in the Common Room." I add as I dash out of the door.

"Bye?"

"See you later!" I yell hastily on my way out. I'm starting to count down the days until Blaise gets over the break up and becomes my best friend once more.

Petey's POV **(A/N: No, you weren't expecting that!)**

Eyes glazing over, I stare at the mountain of books before me, and ask myself the very good question, 'is it worth it?' I want to do as well in my NEWTS, as I did in my OWLS (three A's, four E's and three O's, not a patch on Scorp or Raven but pretty impressive for me.), but right now does _not_ feel like a good time.

"HELLLLOOOO?! Does anybody live?!" A voice yells from the portrait hole of Slytherin Common Room. I sit up and wave a hand.

"Hey Ray, I'm over here!" I call as she takes a running leap over the back of the sofa and lands on the seat beside me.

"Sup?" She asks, instantly knowing something's wrong. I open my mouth to answer. "Don't give me any of that 'Nothing' rubbish!" She interrupts, seeming to anticipate my answer.

"Well, I got a letter from my parents." I reply honestly. "Basically telling me to try and be as good as Vinnie." I sigh miserably.

"You're great as you are. You're the best there is, Goyle ain't nothing." She tells me fiercely, hugging me tightly. As we part, I finally decide the time is right. Time to bite the bullet.

"Raven? Can I ask you something?" she nods. "Who are your real parents?" I blurt out, wincing at my insensitivity, bracing myself for the torrent of anger that'll surely follow such a question. But it doesn't come. Taking a deep breath, the thin girl sighs deeply.

"I honestly don't know."

"But, how did the Weasleys adopt you?"

"As far as I know, whoever my parents were, they didn't want the Ministry to know that I existed. I had no birth certificate or the Trace. I still don't have the Trace, for some reason they just can't keep it on me, they suspect somebody performed some sort of Dark Magic to keep it that way. I read up on the issues of the Daily Prophet around the time I was sent the orphanage. It turns out that the Manor House in Little Hangleton was stormed by the Ministry Police and they found a witch and wizard, Purebloods, hiding there."

"So, they were your parents?"

"I'm guessing so."

"They're both still in Azkaban today, as far as I'm aware. they'd been involved in serious Dark Magic. When they arrested them, they searched they place, looking for hostages or corpses."

"They find anyone?"

"Yes. Me. I was young, about three, not old enough to be of any use. My mother told them my name, but refused to acknowledge my parentage, hinting that I was not their child. She did it on purpose, to confuse them. I looked like her, but being so much younger the difference in development made it hard to tell for sure, there was enough of a difference for her story to be believable. That I really wasn't hers. I could've been kidnapped. I could've been theirs, but I could just as well have been a Muggle or a Squib. Stolen. So they put me in a Muggle orphanage. That's where Ron and Hermione-"

"You call them by their first names?" I interrupt, unthinkingly.

"On occasion. But they said they wanted the experience of raising a Muggle child, they told me. Yet at about seven I cast my first spell, Lumos, because my sister Rose was scared of the dark." Raven smiles at the memory and I suddenly feel that I am intruding somehow, this is a moment to share with her family. This girl, this practically orphaned girl, turns to me, tears in her eyes and smiles.

"I love the Weasleys, and the Potters, to absolute bits. But I can't help wishing I knew my biological family. "

"Do you know their names?"

"I know that my father's name was- well, _is_, Daemon Belmont, I don't know my mothers and neither does anybody else. I know that she is the one they arrested that day, but she has found a way to prevent herself being identified and refuses to unveil her identity herself. Apparently she told the Ministry that 'when the fateful day comes, if it ever does, she will reveal her identity. And that of the child.'"

"Meaning you?" I ask, still shocked by what I'm hearing. She nods, and a fat tear rolls down her face.

Raven's POV

"Don't cry, Raven." he pleads, seeming to panic at the sight of an upset girl.

"I'm not crying!" I snap, scrubbing at my wet cheeks with my sleeve.

"Ray, I'm here." he says, pulling my chin up to meet his gaze. And suddenly, I'm hugging him, burying my face into his shoulder and sobbing miserably. We sit like that for a while, him just holding me. After a bit, I look up.

"I've always wanted another big brother." I sniff happily. He pushes me back and looks me in the eye.

"I don't want to be your _brother_." He tells me. I feel my face drop, but suddenly, he pushes me against the arm of the sofa, half laying on top of me.

"I want to be more." He whispers seductively, leaning closer.

And then, he kisses me. A soft, gentle kiss, sweet and tender. I think it's a good idea at first, kissing him back, but it feels wrong. I've never shared a kiss like this before. I've kissed boys, not just Blaise. This kiss seems so innocent and sweet, lacking the lusty passion in the others. I'd like to be kissed like this, so lovingly, but by somebody that I feel for in that way. I'm about to push him away when I feel somebody's eyes on me. I spot a figure over Petey's shoulder.

"Malfoy!" I yell as I register his presence. Petey jumps away, but I barely notice, too enraptured by the slideshow of emotions playing on the face of Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius' POV

NEWTs to study for, homework to finish, Quidditch to organize, there's just too much to do. Speaking of Quidditch, I'll have to speak to Belmont about our tactics for our next match, her being our new captain. Still can't believe she got chosen over me. I wonder what she's doing as I walk down the stairs from the Boys Dorms. Half way down, I hear voices below.

"I don't want to be your brother." A boy almost snaps. "I want to be more." He adds, sounding incredibly... _smooth_. I hear a quick gasp before near silence, bar a few hushed noises. '_Somebody's getting a little something.'_ I think as I approach the bottom of the stairs.

Once there, I see none other than Peter Goyle and Raven Belmont snogging on the sofa like a pair of old lovebirds. I stifle a gasp of my own as he tries to deepen their kiss and her long, pale fingers clutch at his t-shirt, palms smacking at his shoulders, an element of distress in her wide eyes. Raven meets my gaze over Peter's shoulder and she jumps back.

"Malfoy!" She shouts. To my surprise, looking extremely embarrassed of all things, and, is that...relief?

"Shit, Scorp!" He yells, jumping off her looking mortified. Not knowing what else to do, he dashes through the portrait hole. The girls gaze remains fixed on me, scrutinising my face. Its only now that I actually process what just happened. Raven Belmont, arch-enemy, and Peter Goyle, best friend. First, I'm shocked, didn't think he was her type. Then I'm disgusted, did I really just witness that? Now I'm furious. How dare she use Peter to get to me?! But...hadn't he initiated it? '_I want to be more_...' ?

"Well, go on. Aren't you gonna run off and tell the whole of Hogwarts?" The girl snarls, standing up and stepping towards me. She's up in my face now, near dry tear tracks glistening on her unnaturally pale face. I didn't know she could cry.

"WELL?!" She yells at me, roughly shoving my shoulder.

"No, I'm not. To be honest I'm pissed that my best friend doesn't have better taste." I reply a little sharply. The girl falls back on the sofa, eyes closed, a sigh on her lips. Then she sits up and looks at me as I perch on the arm of the other side.

"So the whole of Hogwarts won't be told?"

"Not by me. I wish I could say something about reckless snogging but I can't, I have a bit of a reputation myself, not that a matters." She laughs a little, but not out of mirth.

"True, true. You've always been a ladies' man, and every lady knows it."

"Just don't dare try and date and hold hands and be all soppy in front of me, or at all really, you disgust me enough."

"The idea can't repulse anyone more than me. It was like kissing my father, or brother. Blech!" She shudders, I feel relieved.

"Good, but anyway, I'm not going to give the whole school the impression I'm a tattle-tailing little bitch over petty hatred." I tell her, shrugging my shoulders a little reluctantly. Standing, the pale girl speaks.

"You know, as much as I really do hate you, I can respect that." With that, she jogs over to the open portrait.

"Where are you going?" I ask suspiciously, guessing that she was up to something after being so reasonable.

"To find Petey, if he tells someone I'll rip him a new one!" She calls whilst jumping over a textbook.

"A new what?" I inquire, genuinely confused. Stopping, she stares at me over her shoulder.

"Please, don't tell me you're _that_ naive?!" Belmont laughs as she dashes out of the portrait hole in search of her wannabe boyfriend.

Raven's POV

"Peter?!" I scream as I sprint down the corridors, getting steadily closer and closer to hysteria. I'd decided to go down to dinner when I hadn't found him earlier. Louise had been down there, but she hadn't seen or heard from him since breakfast this morning. Or Blaise. I didn't finish my food before I left to search again, carefully avoiding Malfoy's scrutinizing gaze as I went. Searching. Not finding. Panicking. Two and a half hours I've searched, almost three. Now I'm almost convinced someone's killed him, or he's killed himself. Without thinking, I dash up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asks, nose raised into the air in the snottiest manner as I sprint towards it. Not stopping, I hurl myself at her, causing her to scream in terror and run/waddle out of her frame, bawling as she goes. I hear yells and thumps from inside the Common Room, then floods of general noise as everybody in there comes flying out.

"Raven?!"

"What's going on?!"

"What are you doing?!"

"...Where's The Fat Lady ?"

"SHUT UP HUGO!" I feel somebody guiding me inside and sitting me in an armchair.

"Raven?" A quiet voice asks. I blink and see Albus, James and Rose kneeling in front of me, all looking a little scared.

"What's happened?" James says, more of a command than a question. My eyes widen as I remember.

"Oh! I was stupid! I was really stupid!"

"What did you do?" Albus replies, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, Petey kissed me, not that I asked or wanted him to and then Malfoy walks in. Then Petey ran out and nobody's seen him since!" I moan, putting my head in my hands. James and Albus look a little awkward, being on a girly topic. They look at each other.

"Rosie!" They say in unison, both turning to her at the same time, resulting in a few giggles. Rose squashes in next to me.

"And, you're worried Peter's been hurt?" She nods. I wail in answer.

"When did you last see him?" Rose asks carefully.

"About twelve thirty." I answer, trying to keep my voice level as not to frighten the boys further, they hate it when I get upset, they're like honorary big brothers. Might as well be, Hugo himself is only showing mild interest.

"Merlin, no wonder you're worried!"

"I was going to ask James to borrow the Marauders Map." I add as the cousin in question routes in the back pocket of his jeans and produces it. I nod my thanks and give him a hug before Rosie and I dash out, unfurling the map as we go.

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER?! YOU'RE STILL A GIRLFRIEND STEALER AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"IT'S NOT STEALNG IF SHE'S NOT EVEN YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING TO ME _BEFORE_ YOU PINNED HER DOWN!" Blaise barks, hurling a Bat Bogey Hex across the room.

"STOP!" I scream, throwing myself in between the two boys. "Neither of you own me!" I look from one to the other.

"He's not right for you!" Blaise cries.

"He can't talk Raven, _he's_ not right for you! Maybe I could be?" Petey offers, arms outstretched. I look to Rose for support.

"Petey, I do love you, but it feels like- like... Look, we're family. I tried, but I can't feel any other way." I tell him, the apology in my voice. He looks hurt, I try not to dwell on it. "And Blaise, I liked you, I really did, but we faded into old habits, best friends, brother and sister, but not boyfriend and girlfriend. We've been friends too long to change, you know that. I'm sorry. Both of you, truly I am." Blaise bites his lip and looks to the ceiling, looking like he's holding back tears before nodding. We hug fiercely, then I hug Petey, who seems to be taking it surprisingly well. Petey has always come off as the wimpy one, but he's a whole other person, deep down. Rosie pats me on the shoulder. I smile at her, feeling truly happy to have my best friends back with minimal awkwardness.

"Friends?" Blaise appeals.

"Definitely." Peter grins, they both look to me. I shrug playfully.

"Consider it done. Now who's up for the Kitchen's? Those House Elves make some bloody good chicken." Everybody laughs.

"But Ray, all you ever do is eat!" Rosie protests.

"She's not eating now!" Peter and Blaise say together.

"Yes, that's the whole problem, now move you're asses, I'm starved!" I complain to everyone's amusement. Then we head off, hoping the House Elves are feeling generous.


	13. -In Which She's His Blackjack

**A/N: This is it! The end of Sixth Year! Who else noticed that moment with Scorpius and Raven? Anyway, this is the summer before their final year, and a step closer to whatever it is that Raven's sub-conscience may be trying to tell her? How many have guessed? Well, on with it I suppose. This is probably the longest chapter I've written.**

**Disclaimer: You get it by now. **

Raven's POV

"No."

"Please, Ray? Just for a little while?" Dad pleads. "Everyone will be there!"

"If I say yes will you stop going on about it? I love you Daddy but you really are a pest." I moan witheringly. His eyes light up and he hugs me fiercely.

"Hey, 'Mione! She'll go!" He yells, dashing up the stairs and stumbling a little in his excitement. The daft pillock. Though I do love him terribly and I am sorry for the pain I've caused him and all the others, I've never dreaded anything more in my life. Like a sentimental idiot, I've agreed to go to some stupid _party_. Hogwarts is throwing a Ball to celebrate Christmas. A masquerade. To top it all off, I can't even choose my date. Apparently, in light of the occasion, the attendants of the Summer Masquerade will be paired with others completely at random, well, the students anyway. Parents are coming too, but they can choose their dates. A 'bit of fun for the young' they say, yet who knows what kind of scum I'll most likely end up with? I doubt I even _want_ to know.

Scorpius' POV

Great. Just great.

"Father please?" I beg, knowing it's in vain but trying anyway. (No, it's not _begging_. I'm a Malfoy, Malfoys don't _beg_. It must be a form of laryngitis. That's it.) "Don't make me go." Again with the laryngitis (cough cough *begging* cough cough).

"Nonsense! Come, boy, it's your chance to finally wind down and think of something apart from beating that girl at everything. Your close enough already, just relax, have some fun!" He laughs, patting my shoulder. "Maybe even find a special girl, eh? Malfoys _know_ how to have a good time" He nudges, chuckling at my deep blush.

"Oh, stop, I know you're no prude, Scorp, don't act shy. Come and see, at least relax, a sneaky firewhisky or two wouldn't do you any harm." My father winks as he turns and leaves, most likely headed to his study, where my grandfather sat before him, and his father before that, dating all the way back to who knows when. The life of a Malfoy comes with three rules:

1) You must despise Mudbloods and Muggles.

2) You must marry a Slytherin Pureblood of wealth.

3) And you must hate Weasleys/Potters.

It seems to pain my grandfather that I continue to indulge in Muggle luxuries, he says that I must interact with wizards, for one day they'll be running the world. So now, for two completely different reasons, he and my father are forcing me to go to the Hogwart's Christmas Masquerade. Just great. And it's tomorrow, only just got off the bloody train home and they want to sent me back tomorrow night! Who on earth will I have to go with? They choose the dates at random, right? All students are counted, including me. So it could be just about anyone! This'll go down well, Merlin I wish mother would back me up, but no, always on father's side, trying to present a 'united front' or something. Stupid parents. I'll get them back. Somehow.

Raven's POV

"Stay still!"

"No! It hurts!" I moan, stamping my foot childishly as Mum drags my head back, I try to hold painfully still, for fear my head will snap from my shoulders.

"Merlin I wish I knew who you got this bloody hair from so I could shoot them!" She cries, sound rather uncharacteristically hacked off. She sounds just like Dad.

"Why can't you use magic? You're a bloody witch for Merlin's sake!"

"I told you, I've tried every spell I know and read the hair care columns of Witch Weekly three times! It's worse than your Uncle Harry's!" She sighs, tutting slightly and shaking her head. "You Grandma used to use hair straighteners on me when I was your age and she never had this much trouble. I'm positive I've read the instructions properly..." I roll my eyes.

"Mum, Muggle technology never solved any-"

"Got it! Oh Raven, look at that! No, not that bit the other bit, yes, look! Now hold still and it'll be done within an hour or two." She giggles, sounding like a jittery schoolgirl going to prom. She catches my expression and sighs. "Don't give me that look, sweetheart. I've always said you're a stunning girl, if you'd make the effort. You'll break more than few hearts at this party, dear."

"Yeah, with my foot." I grumble, earning myself a clip around the ear and a disapproving sigh. Mother has always wanted me to be more of a 'lady'. She was always a bookworm, but she loves the idea of playing dress-up with a little girl, doing hair, makeup, doing for her child what her parents never did: encouraging her girls to feel pretty. Unfortunately, Rosie is far too like Mother to do that sort of thing, preoccupied with studying and reading. So, with her considering me to have a 'delicate' and 'dainty' appearance- seeming to mean that I'm skinny with sharp features, but what's so great about that? I'd never dare say it in front of Malfoy (seeing as we both know the story of Draco Malfoy's 'unfortunate' mishap in Fourth Year) but I reckon the pointy features just make me look rather like a ferret. But mum thinks it's 'ladylike' and so takes all her repressed girly-ness out on me as often as possible. If anybody asks Mum about her kids, she'll jokingly tell them she has a daughter and two sons, since I'm apparently too boyish for my own good. I wish Daddy wasn't so keen on this bloody Masquerade thing. I can refuse my mother until the cows come home, as the Muggles say, but the minute Daddy gives me that childish, smile, with that hopeful glint in his eye, I simply can't say no, it'd be like kicking a puppy. Mum takes her time, straightening and re-curling my hair in a more orderly fashion. After that she attempts to apply makeup. I back away in horror.

"Mother no! That's too far!"

"But sweetheart, you'll look like a princess!" She whines longingly, eyeing up her white dresser, littered with dozens of little compacts, brushes and little tubes of flesh coloured goo.

"That's the whole problem. I don't want to smother my face in all that gunk!" I groan, gesturing to the mountain of beauty products. She sighs, shakes her head and stands up.

"Rosie wouldn't either, point blank refused me. I'd have more luck bonding with Hugo than you girls." Oh Merlin. That's practically blackmail. She's very good at this, the 'if you don't do this I'll mention it at every opportunity and act like you don't love me' thing. Mum does it with everyone. Childhood, it's all a trap.

"Fine." I say, giving in completely. "You've done my hair so you might as well." Her eyes light up and she nods violently, grabbing a compact full of pink powder.

"Just don't make me look like Barbie!" I add, cringing as she sits on the stool again. Laughing, she rolls her eyes in that subtle way of saying 'I can't make any promises'. Extremely worrying.

"Geez, Ray, you're so pale! Damn, it's all too dark..." She mutters, taking a wand to a boxful of stuff, adjusting it in colour. "There, not that you need any, you really do have a great complexion... despite the freckles. I thought you'd be safe, but no, all Weasley's are covered in freckles. Unavoidable... Oh goodness!"

"What?!"

"Y-Your cheeks! The-They're going all red! Oh Merlin, that looks like a rash!" Mum frets, inspecting my face, I begin to panic. "Oh...I think you may have some... _minor _skin allergies...Well, I'll just cover all that red shall I? Hold still! Do you want mascara in your eyes? Such pretty eyes... Don't rub, you'll spoil it! Merlin, okay I'll try this one..."

"Mum, stop talking to yourself. It's irritating." I interrupt, eager to ease her out of the irksome habit of rambling to herself.

"Fine, but you're done, the dress is on the bed. No, don't shove it over your head like that, step into it, that way you don't ruin yourself." I replies, trying very hard to be patient and coming off more than a little patronizing. Once I've got it on, she pins up parts of my hair, then hands me a pair of heels a mask.

"There." She smiles proudly. "Oh, baby, you're so beautiful."

"Mum? Please don't cry. You know I can't deal with crying." I warn, trying not to stress. Beaming, she nods and dabs her eyes until she seems to be under control, she then waves a wand over herself, changing her shirt and leggings into a slinky, ladylike dress, black with little pointy heels. Her hair has been coloured (most likely covering those sneaky greys) and piled on top of her head, makeup immaculate as always.

"Mother!"

"Well, I wanted to have the fun of doing you up myself!" she defends, looking slightly sheepish. Just then, my sister dashes in, nearly tripping over the hem of her midnight blue skirt, tugging down the ¾ sleeves despite the fact they won't go completely over her elbows. I raise an eyebrow at the v-neck, the boldest thing she's ever gone for, though I can't help but wonder how long it took to get that deep wine coloured hair of hers to stay in such an elegant bun. Rose scowls under my mildly amused gaze.

"Don't look at me like that! Look what _you're_ wearing!" She retorts, her blush fully formed, only matched by my own.

"Thanks for helping me, Mum. I would've made a mess of myself on my own." Rose smiles gratefully.

"Mother. I thought Rosie refused. You needed 'bonding time'." I growl, furious that she has lied to get her way. Sensing the argument forming, she grabs our hands, and Apparates after Dad and Hugo, who we were supposed to meet outside the Ministry of Magic twenty minutes ago. I hope to Merlin that this is as quick and painless as possible.

Scorpius' POV

Straightening my stiff collar, Mother does up my top button with ruthless force, nearly choking me. Father chuckles and cringes as she attempts to 'tidy me up'. You'd think she wants me dead the way she throttles me with the collar of my tuxedo. It's Father's, one of his favourites when he was a boy.

"Mother, enough, I think we're late already!" I moan, ducking under her arm whilst grabbing my mask, careful not to let Mother see me yanking at my collar. Dad chuckles once more, and mutters something under his breath about 'bloody mothers and their little boys'.

"Oh, Draco! Look at it! Isn't it beautiful?" Mother sighs, resting her head on his shoulder as she looks upon the castle in wonder. "Just how I remember." He smiles his agreement and leads us into a black carriage, like the ones that drive us down at the beginning of a year, that pull themselves. My father stops to ponder something in front of it.

"What in Merlin's name is that?" My dad whispers, face paling. I hear a distinctive crack behind me and we turn.

"_That_, as you so intelligently put it, is a Thestral." The wiry, dark haired man replies curtly.

"Well why have I never seen it before, Potter?" Dad sneers, scowling at him. I frown in confusion and I note my mother looks shocked.

"Draco, I- I see. I see."

"How could you _not_-"

"I-I don't see _anything_, Dad." I whisper, he frowns. Harry Potter's gaze rests on me, the corners of his lips quirk slightly, and I think, if I wasn't the son of his childhood nemesis, and his nieces archenemy, he would've smiled at me.

"Thestrals can only be seen by those that have seen death." The dark-haired man tells me. "It is good you have never witnessed such tragedy at such a young age, not everyone is so lucky. Isn't that right, Draco?" I look to my father, who seems to be lost in his own memories. I think Potter is referring to the night my father told me of, the one on which Severus Snape killed Dumbledore. Dad was there, he was only a year older than me when it happened. Thinking about it, wasn't Potter there too? Under the stairs? Dad said that Snape had told him so, afterwards, rather reluctantly. I wonder if he be angry with Potter for referencing to it, but he only nods slightly, then smiles at me. Mother looks concerned and squeezes his arm, he returns it.

"Come, Scorpius, we mustn't be late." He chides as I fidget. We turn and Dad clambers into the black carriage. Mum looks flustered

"But he said we were already late!"

"No, Astoria, we're not, I promise."

"Then get here and let me fix that collar of yours!"

"MUM!" I yell as she lunges for me. I look behind briefly me as I dodge her outstretched hand. I see Harry Potter behind us, looking on with what seems to be curiosity. Then, a pretty red headed woman links his arm and he smiles at her, helping her into a carriage of their own as well as two black haired boys, the Potter brothers, and a ginger girl. They all squeeze into the carriage behind us, supposedly driven by the invisible Thestrals- only seen by those who've witnessed death- but I don't look back again.

The Ball is in the Great Hall, which we enter through the big main doors. It appears that and Extensive Charm has been placed on it because the room is three times as big as it was yesterday morning. Mum gasps in delight as she soaks up the decor and I have to admit, it is pretty impressive. The walls and floor a shimmering gold, thick ribbons lining them. Wizards and witches in all coloured outfits step out through the doors with us, each one wearing a mask, all experiencing the same awe.

More people then I could ever imagine wander around, mingling and chatting amongst themselves, many dancing to the waltz that is being played by the large band in the corner, skirts twirling around in the arms of their partners in the middle of the room. A gangly man of about twenty taps me on the shoulder and offers me two boxes, one pink and one blue, both filled with gold paper.

"Each box has a set of numbers, no two the same. Blue for the boys, pink for the girls." He explains, offering me the blue box again. I take a piece of paper and unfurl it.

"Twenty one." I reply, a little bewildered. I show it to the man.

"Now all you have to do, is find the lucky girl with the same number, and you've found your date! Good luck, boy." He winks, moving on to the family behind us. As Mum drags Father away to meet up with some friends from another department, he nods and smiles reassuringly over his shoulder, telling me to go on ahead. So off I go in search of my mystery girl, completely clueless of her identity.

I wander around for several hours, dancing with some of the more attractive girls wandering around, catching up with some friends (pure-blood friends of the family, naturally) and downing a few drinks when the adults aren't looking. Not of age just yet. Two more years, but hey, I'm sixteen in a few months. I'm starting to feel a bit tipsy when, out of the corner of my eye, I spot a patch of colour, dashing through the crowd towards a corner. As I look over, I spot a bunch of masked boys, all in suits, and all ginger. Bloody Weasleys. Following their gaze, I squint to see what they're headed for. A small group of red haired girls. Even more bloody Weasleys by the looks of it, most wearing dresses of greens, blacks and blues that surprisingly _don't_ clash with their hair. As I watch, I see that they are not running towards the Weasel girls, but away from a black haired boy and girl, holding hands as they run. I assume it's one of the Potter brothers, the younger by the look of those glasses (Albus, I think his name is) and his date. It seems his cousins have stolen his mask, which reminds me to press mine closer to my face. It's a simple one really, it only covers my eyes and the bridge of my nose, the right half black and the left half white. Then, seeming to have given up on his mask, Albus Potter turns on his heel, and bows deeply, offering the girl his hand. Since when had he gotten so confident? Taking his hand, she curtseys, more of a bob really, and smirks, following him into the middle of the room. It's now that I decide to have a little fun, since Potters and Weasleys are always interesting competitors if nothing else.

As I stroll over, trying to do so casually as not to draw attention, I can't help but admire Potter's date. She is a couple inches taller than him, about my height maybe a little shorter, and very slim, under the golden lights her skin looks a shocking paper white in comparison to the deep red of her dress. Its bodice hugs her tightly, displaying a large amount of cleavage (_"I wonder if she's wearing a bra..."_), turning my innocent smile into a Slytherin smirk. Bodice flows nicely into a long, full skirt, and she wears fingerless gloves, made of red netting, her long fingers now being placed around her dates neck. As she does so, he pushes a strand of hair from her face, a pitch black strand that falls into place with the delicate ringlets that bounce all the way down her slim back, brushing her tail bone. The mask covering the upper half of that pretty face is also a red, and has a swirling, flocked pattern on it in a slightly darker shade, covering her eyes and the bridge of her nose. Her dark red lips curve into a cunning smirk that takes my breath away as she whispers something to Potter, who turns crimson and looks away. Just as he's about to start the dance, I tap him on the shoulder.

"So, even Potters can find dates, eh? What's the world coming to?" I grin as his face falls. The boy looks shocked.

"Her? My date? You can't be serious!" He says, looking horrified and stepping away. No trace of sarcasm evident.

"Bet he's just jealous because he hasn't the guts to ask _anybody _to dance, never mind his date." The girl grins, nudging Potter. I push him aside and bow, straightening with a flourish.

"I would be_ thrilled_ if you would do me the honour of _this_ dance." I reply smoothly, judging her expression. It doesn't change, but she doesn't take my outstretched hand either. "Come on, you could do far better than a Potter, sweetheart." I chuckle.

"Hey! This guy has twenty two!" The Potter in question yells, peering over the shoulder of a brown haired boy behind us and poking her, distracted already. She rolls her eyes.

"Albus, I've told you a million times, I'm twenty one!" She moans, shaking her head. I produce my own ticket.

"Looks like it's your lucky day." I wink as she reluctantly compares the two, then accepts my hand, still outstretched from my offer to dance. "You could do worse than a Malfoy for a date."

"WHAT?!" She shrieks, pulling away from me as I try to put my hand on her waist to join the dance. I frown as she stares, squinting at me. "MALFOY?" I take my mask off to prove it, but if anything she looks more confused. As I put it back on, she sighs. "Fine, I'll dance with you, _Malfoy_, since you're the only date I'm getting, but I can't promise to contain my disgust." I cock my head a little.

"You seem...familiar..." I say slowly, taking in her appearance and trying to match it. Her pale skin is lighter than mine, her features sharp. The shocking contrast between her snow white skin, mahogany curls and blood red lips strikes me as rather attractive, yet painfully familiar. I sense her irritation and quickly search her eyes for all familiarity, but meet nothing but a cold, dark black. I have only seen such harshness in one other girl. And she stands in front of me, removing her mask.

"Belmont?" I almost ask, more shocked than anything. Although it could be nobody else, she doesn't look herself. The light spray of freckles across her nose are a completely gone for one, and oddly enough I find myself missing them. But she seems to... glow, she radiates happiness, beneath her mild annoyance at my presence. And for the first time, she's wearing makeup. Blood red lipstick that matches her dress and mask perfectly, and heavy black eye makeup, bringing out more shades in her eyes than I knew existed.

"Took you long enough, Captain Obvious." She retorts, looking mighty Slytherin. "Not sure whether to be flattered or pissed to be fair, took Albus a minute or two to realise who he was talking to as well." Her cousin looks sheepish. "And for gods sake's, _please _don't call me that. Belmont. It's a wretched name." The music changes and I turn my head.

"Hey, I know this! It's a Waltz." I declare proudly, suddenly grateful to those dreadful lessons Mother used to give, she said every man must be able to dance.

"I know it is, and since I promised you a dance, it might as well be a waltz, since you seem to know it." She states, rolling her eyes and stepping closer.

"B- but _you_ can't dance!" Potter stutters, looking shocked. She stares at him, looking seriously pissed.

"Why does everybody say that? Merlin! If you've never seen me try, then how the bloody hell do you know?" I must admit, it delights me to see the usually 'loyal, trustworthy friend' ripping on people with such... feistiness. "Come on, Malfoy, show me how it's done." She smirks, placing one hand on my shoulder and the other out to her side expectantly.

Unable to suppress a snigger, I clasp her hand, making sure I have the other firmly on her waist before spinning her around and whisking her away. Following the music, we twirl, spin and dip our way into the middle of the floor. I note that she has perfect balance and never stumbles once, no matter what kind of complicated moves I try. Soon everybody is watching us as we weave through the other couples until they all move back to give us space. I chuckle as she sneakily attempts to take lead, and I stop her in one smooth move which I follow up with a spin. Her skirt billowing slightly, she twirls away. Then she's back and we're dancing once again. She _is _a marvelous dancer, truly, and I find myself a little sad when the song ends. I finish with a stylish dip, to which she seems not only a little impressed but surprised and rather wary.

Afterwards, we head to the benches outside and sit watching the grounds of Hogwarts. Little drifts of snow have gathered, a layer of snow coating the grass and paving stones alike. I stare at her for a while. The girl, now I look at her, she looks a little skinnier than she was, but not unwell. I wonder if she's dieting a little too hard, but that doesn't seem like her. Lost in thought, I don't quite realise where my eyes have come to rest in my wandering.

"Get your _eyes _off my breasts, before I gouge them out, _Scorpius_." She growls, spitting out my name without moving. Oops. I quickly avert my eyes and she begins counting the beats of the music and miming them with her lips. _1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3._

"D-Do you want to dance again?" I ask, looking at her face curiously.

"Not with a Malfoy." She sneers half heartedly, not looking at me.

"You seemed happy enough." I tease, really hoping that she doesn't put a damper on my evening by being a black cloud.

"I usually skip out on posh dances." Belmont says. "It made a change to dance, when I forgot what an asshole you are that is."

Raven's POV

We sit in awkward silence awhile, and I fidget with my ticket, folding it and unfolding it.

"Haha, you're my Blackjack." Malfoy comments casually. I scowl at him.

"What?" I snap and he chuckles.

"You know, Blackjack." Malfoy repeats, showing me his number twenty one. "It's a card game and you have to add up the cards points and get-"

"Twenty one, I know. But it's a-a _Muggle_ game." I interrupt incredulously, much to his embarrassment.

"I-I know." Malfoy blushes a little.

"Well, then how do you know about it? Being a _Pureblood_ and all that?"

"Hey! Not all Purebloods are like that!" He protests, scowling. "Even if you're not, the Weasels are Pure-Bloods and so are Potter's kids."

"And so am I." He looks shocked. "Yes, Malfoy, I _am _Pureblood, wealthy Pureblood. And Slytherin. Your parents would be so proud!" I coo, batting my eyelashes at him and resting my head on his shoulder. He scowls.

"_Anyway_, how _did _you learn about Muggle card games?"

"I take Muggle Studies."

"WHAT?!" I pull away and stare at him, bug eyed. Scorpius Malfoy looks like he wishes he'd never spoken. "No you bloody don't, I'd have spotted you."

"I take them after dinner, evening classes. McGonagall said it wouldn't be wise for a Malfoy to wander in asking to do Muggle Studies." The boy looks...sad, kinda disappointed.

"How'd your parents react to that?"

"My parents didn't say much, not much they _could_ say. Grandpa Lucius wasn't best impressed though. Still takes every damn opportunity to show how unimpressed he is." He sighs bitterly.

"Malfoy?" I ask suspiciously. He looks up. "What's he doing to you?"

"Nothing!" My date replies, a little too quickly and a little too sharply. I rest what's meant to be a comforting hand on his back and Malfoy winces, then tries to cough to cover it up. I think he can tell I'm not buying it.

"I'll be back in a minute." I answer softly. "Stay."

Back inside, I scan the room, looking for a certain ginger. I find him, standing by the refreshment table (aka one of our house tables, but I don't know which, they're all lined up down the sides of the room, to leave space for a dance floor) with his wife.

"HEY GEORGE!" I yell, walking over briskly, stopping in front of them. "Hey Aunt Angie."

"Hi Ray." Angelina answers brightly. "What's up?"

"George, do you have any of that Bruise Removal stuff you made in school?"

"Yeah, and more Skiving Snackboxes then you've ever seen in your life!" Uncle George grins, stuffing a hand in his pocket...all the way up to his elbow. Extension Charm.

"Man, you gotta teach that! Mum won't."

"Sorry, Ray, your old lady would kill me." He laughs apologetically, handing me a little tub. Then bending down he adds, jerking a thumb to his wife. "I'll teach you when you next come to the shop and _my_ old lady isn't around." I take it and pay for it, as he pockets the money, he eyes me dubiously. "What did you want it for?"

"Should've asked me that before you sold it to me!" I laugh, walking away.

Taking a deep breath, I reach up and tap the tall man on the shoulder. He turns with a puzzled look tangled upon his sharp features.

"May I speak with you a moment, Mr. Malfoy?" I snap, unable to stop the bitterness leaking into my voice. Seeming mildly amused, he looks me up and down.

"Why would I do _that_?" The man drawls. Merlin, like father, like son.

"Because, _sir_, I doubt you want me to say what I need to in front of your haughty Purebloods friends." I hiss in reply, so said friends can't hear. Something about my tone is a little less amusing, as he follows me to a corner out of earshot.

"You have no right to-"

"And you have no right to turn a blind eye to your sorry excuse of a father! You're not a kid anymore and you don't have to protect him! Protect your son, he needs it more!" I snap furiously. I loathe this man. Cowardly and weak. He may have suffered but that doesn't mean his son should! I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose with my forefinger and thumb. "Look, I won't embarrass you in front of colleagues, but I will say this: I may not _like_ you Malfoys, hate you even, but I _respect_ your son enough to at least attempt to stop him being killed by a monster because his father was to cowardly to prevent such atrocities happening under his roof." The man looks shocked and a little sickly. My voice drops to a barely audible whisper.

"There is a difference between a boy being scared of a man, and a man being scared of one, Malfoy. _Do_ something about it, before I _slip_ to the wrong person. _That_ could bring some unwanted questions your way." The blond man's face has paled dramatically. He looks more than a little anxious. "Do you understand?" Nodding curtly, Draco Malfoy hastens away. "Hey, wait!" He turns, looking ill. "Don't tell Malfoy I did this. He'll assume I think he's weak." Draco's expression softens a tad and he sweeps away to rejoin the group, who are eyeing him sceptically.

Sighing, I scoot out again through the large doors that lead onto the grounds. The night air is warm and light, the sweet smell of the grass and snow floats through the air. I breathe it deeply and smile, but it fades when I spot him. His platinum blond hair shines a bright silver under the light of the moon and he runs a hand through it, as if he knows I'm thinking of it. I think it's just a nervous habit. He's taken off his tux jacket and laid it next to him on the stone loveseat, his crisp white shirt practically glowing. His mask lay beside him. It has begun to snow again. He looks up at it, back straightening after sitting all hunched over, and I see his pale lips curve into a small smile, watching the flakes fall with large silver eyes.

"Malfoy?" Swivelling around, he jumps and I giggle slightly. But my smile turns hard when I look properly and notice that one of his wide mercury-coloured eyes is ringed with deep black and purple. He looks away quickly.

"I didn't see you come back." The blond mutters. I hear a mixture of things in that voice. Mostly ill-concealed shame. I stand in front of him. His wandering gaze doesn't meet my face. Sighing, I sit beside him and slip the small white tub into his pale hand. His fingers close over it and he stares at it, as if not believing it's there. "What's this?"

"Bruise Removal Paste. It may not look too appealing." I add, sizing up the thick yellow gloop distastefully. "But it _does_ work. My Uncle George and his brother Fred invented it when they were in Hogwarts. When you test out crazy inventions on yourself regularly, you need a good Bruise Remover. And living in that house, so do you." He flinches.

Malfoy unscrews the lid and inspects it.

"Just dab it where you need it. Even the worse ones should clear up within an hour." I sigh heavily. He just glances at me peculiarly. "I promise it won't turn your face green or anything. I'd tell you to ask Uncle George if you're sceptical, but I don't think it would be wise to approach him or let him know I'm spending money on you." He applies it under and over his left lid, then replaces his mask

"How much?"

"Three Galleons and five Sickles."

"I'll pay you back." He murmurs, checking the inside pocket of his tux jacket, which jingles suspiciously.

"You know what I'd rather you did, Malfoy?" I snap, jerking his chin and leaning in, glaring into his shocked eyes as he gazes up at me, looking up at me like a rabbit caught in headlights. "Give that Pure-Blood bastard what's coming to him." I replace my mask and grasp him by the hands, pulling him to his feet. "I don't wanna have to say 'I-told-you-so' at your funeral." I add, dragging my date purposely further into the snow filled grounds. He smiles slightly as I pull a bit harder, making him jog a little.

"What you up to, Blackjack?" Malfoy laughs, seeming to relax a little more at my playful grin.

"It's a slow one, Malfoy. Can you slow dance?" I smirk. So does he.

"_I'm _a _Malfoy_, of course _I_ can. The question is, can _you_?" The boy counters, perking up. Shrugging, I lead him on.

"Nope, but teach me. I'll even let you lead." Malfoy chuckles at my audacity.

"Watch and learn." He gestures to the many couples swaying about in the Hall behind us, then, Scorpius Malfoy steps towards me, a sly, playful smirk playing upon his lips.


	14. - In Which 'I Sound Crazy'

**A/N: Last chapter, was a bit more emotional than I think it has been, and it's a bit like that through the beginning of this one. It starts a little darker as Raven starts to crack under the pressure of her doubt surrounding her past and the feeling that there is something very important that she doesn't know about herself. But I hope it's still good. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, as if I don't know it already.**

Raven's POV

I push a strand of black frizz from my tired eyes, listening to the sound of my own breathing as I pour over page after page of battered old books. The midnight owl pacing my dresser huffs indignantly, it's glossy feathers now ruffled at the sound of Mum's screeching, mostly likely over Hugo's developing obsession with photography. Though he now uses a wizard camera (thanks to my powers of persuasion, not to mention pocket, little bribes do wonders), he still won't put it down and the only way you can catch a glimpse of him is through the lens. Hushing the noisy owl, I sigh deeply. The quiet peace of my Christmas Masquerade seems a million miles away, and I wish it didn't. The amount of times people say 'feels like it were only yesterday'... I wish it were true. The steady calmness, a deep, steady heartbeat... who's heartbeat was it? Not mine, mine was like a little rabbit, still relaxed, but light and irregular. And cologne, dark and spicy. I can't really remember now, my brain's too addled from my searching. Too fritz to enlighten me. I hear the door open behind me.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" I scream, eyes wide, hair falling out of its once neat ponytail, convinced of danger. A wordless scream echoes off the dark walls of my bedroom, the curse bouncing off the door and narrowly avoiding my expensive looking owl, which zooms out of the open window in disgust, leaving my bureau a mess of papers. The door flies open, and a disgruntled, non-attacker glares at me.

"Every time! Raven why are you so paranoid?!" She shrieks, looking exasperated as I shove my wand into the back pocket of my black jeans. I look up into the worried face of a middle aged woman, her narrowed eyes a brown-green hazel, a few inevitable lines of age creasing her otherwise pretty face. Chestnut hair, streaked with a light grey is piled on top of her head, her slim arms crossed over her apron in full foot-tapping mode.

"Sorry." I reply curtly, swinging my leathered office chair around again, effectively turning my back on the frowning figure of Hermione Granger-Weasley.

"It's time for dinner." She sighs, sounding weary.

"Not hungry."

"You haven't eaten a decent meal all week!" She cries, sounding as exhausted as I feel. "Ray, you're not healthy. You don't _look _well."

I pick at the faded black leather of the padded chair and pretend she's not there as I study the matt paintwork of my dull black walls.

"Oh Raven. What's happening to you?" I turn slowly, facing her with an empty expression that makes her cringe. I stare as a paint flake falls, revealing the bloody hell of my mind as it does so. If anything has ever scared her more she has never shown it. My bedroom has had a special charm on it since I was seven years old, one that reflects myself, the colour and vibrancy depends on me. It reminds me of a Patronus, or an Animagius. This is why she is scared. As the walls threaten to splinter and crack, so do I. Blinking slowly, I feel myself shaking. Mum jumps as empty butter beer bottles begin to pop and shatter all around my room as my magic overwhelms me. Shards fly against the walls, a few slicing my skin, yet I show no pain or emotion as I stare down the terrified woman.

"I think you should leave." I state slowly. "Before you get hurt." Hermione begins to cry.

"Raven? Baby?" She asks, oblivious to the damage she could sustain, oblivious to anything but her fear of losing me. Her ignorance makes her vulnerable, and the last thing I need is vulnerability. I have enough for a thousand of me, I don't need another. She has no idea.

"GO!" I scream as the walls violently change to a bright, blood red, the shade almost glossy enough to be wet. Frightened eyes wide, she scrambles away, closing the door behind her in her panicked frenzy of terror. I know how these explosive episodes end, and I refuse to let her see me break down on my brief decent into a frightening, yet temporary madness.

Scorpius' POV

How many times have I heard the words 'very disappointing' today? Hmm, I'd ask Grandpa Lucius but I'd surely lose a limb for my curiosity.

"...and I must say Scorpius, such stupidity is not only intolerable, but very disappointing." And there it is, Grandpa Lucius drops the 'very disappointing' bomb once again. My grandfather has a very strict idea of what is proper for a wizard of my 'stature', and what is not. And something he definitely won't tolerate is Muggle games. I enjoy the things they create, especially Poker. So fascinating, I must admit I've formed quite an obsession, one that may even rival that of the scrawny Hugo Weasley with his camera. Not only have I become quite attached, I have become very skilled too.

"I won't stop." I say quietly. "Even if it's just out of spite, I won't stop." Lucius Malfoy stares at me, a wordless rage unconcealed upon his furious face.

"You shall be punished for such insolence. You shall be a Malfoy, you ungrateful child, whether you like it or not. I don't give a damn about how much of a failure your good for nothing father has turned out to be, I shall make a success of you even if it kills-"

"Me."

"WHAT?!"

"You will make a success of me, even if it kills _me_. Never _you_. _Me_." The man raises a hand, trembling with fury, and it is not until it is too late that I spot the wand in it. Late enough that I cannot stop him from plunging me into the familiar white hot agony of the Cruciatus Curse.

_(2 weeks later, after the holidays)_

Raven's POV

"How was your Christmas, Ray?" Peter chirps, hopping into the free seat next to me. First lesson of the first full day back. Potions. But that's okay I suppose, seeing as Professor Slughorn favours Slytherins _and_ a few select students, one of which is myself (even though I refuse to attend his little 'Slug Club'). No detention for me.

"Pretty bad."

"You still having those... episodes? The ones you told me about, in your letter?"

"Yeah, which meant I was basically alone most of the time. Mum kept bugging me to eat more and everybody kept telling me how ill I look."

"You really _don't _look right you know."

"Apparently not. It's...strange, you know? It's a bit like my body...or...mind is... trying to, you know, _tell_ me something. Maybe something about my past. Maybe the present, future even. Perhaps all three." Peter looks confused. I sigh. "Merlin. I _knew_ this was a bad idea. I sound crazy."

"No, you don't. But...tell you what? Who knows you better than you do?" He frowns and I shrug.

"No idea." I shrug. "But I do know that it's important. Real important."

"And these...things? They could be like, the side effect. You're stressing over what you think you don't know, and the additional pressure is making you lose control of your magic." Pete wonders slowly, as if figuring it out for the first time. "Which in turn overloads your senses, sending you into a brief fit of-"

"-Madness." I finish for him. He was thinking it, but I know he'd never say it. My saying so renders him silent with embarrassment and contemplation. We remain in awkward silence for a while.

"O-on brighter notes, I... have something to show you. You can have it, if you explain it to me." He adds, smiling as he slides what looks like a piece of paper across the desk. It's a photograph. Of a boy, and a girl. Slow dancing. At the Christmas Masquerade. Both tall and very pale, masks covering their lower faces. She contrasting beautifully in her blood red dress, he handsome in his black tux, crisp white shirt almost the same colour as his hair. White hair? No, blond...platinum blond. When I look closer, I realise it is in fact Scorpius Malfoy. And the beauty so tightly enveloped in his long, strong arms, is me.

_"You gonna teach me, or are you gonna stand there smirking at me?" I'd challenged him, an eyebrow raised in defiance, arms crossed. He'd chuckled at me, but a slightly sinister kind of chuckle, like he knew something I didn't. I'd taken another look at the others, that I could just glimpse through the open doors and turned back to him. "Never mind. I think I see how this works." I'd added before he could respond, gripping his arms and wrapping them around my waist. He'd seemed a little surprised at my boldness as I'd wound my own arms around his neck. Maybe even wary and a tad suspicious. "Now, now, Malfoy. I don't bite." I'd smirked, stepping closer. "Hard." I added as a whisper in his ear. Had that been a blush that ghosted his cheeks? I think it was._

_Then we had begun to sway, slowly, in time to the music played. After a bit, I'd rested my head on his shoulder, perhaps I'd even nuzzled into his neck a little. He'd seemed completely taken aback by the small, intimate gesture and I'd felt him tense up, and my eyes had flickered to his face. But he'd sighed a little and pressed me to him just a little tighter, though I'd barely noticed it then, as I'd went along with it so easily I had thought it to be my own action, in the tiny part of my brain that had registered it at all. If it even happened. I had felt... comfortable in his arms, and at the time, that hadn't felt strange or odd in the slightest. It _had_ been... different. To know what it felt like to feel my arch enemy's heart thudding against mine, the smell of his skin, sort of spicy, mixed in with the warm smell of firewhisky. _

_"I must be drunker than I thought." He'd muttered, as if he had known I'd been thinking of alcohol. "And you must be absolutely smashed. Don't know why you'd _offer_ me a dance if you weren't."_

_"Don't know why you'd accept it if _you_ weren't." I'd countered. "I can still keep my balance and I haven't thrown up yet, so it can't be all bad." I had added, trying to remember how many I'd had. I still don't remember how many. He'd laughed at that and spun me again._

_"Let me know if the balance situation changes. I can have that... effect on people."_

_"Hey, I feel like we're being... watched." I mutter in his ear as we spin together. _

_"Well, the girl in a _Malfoy's _arms is _always_ watched, Blackjack ." He drawls, sounding very pompous and conceited._

_"Now, now, let's not be an ass." I quip playfully, rolling my eyes. "As much as you love to play 'Mr. Hotshot' not everybody is simply dying of lust for you."_

_"Oh that's right, just every girl in the school bar you." Malfoy retorts with smirk. "Or... maybe you as well, I honestly wouldn't blame you." I roll my eyes again._

_"Maybe you're right, maybe you're not, but not everyone loves you as much as you do."_

_"That's all _you _know." He snickers, spinning me out and back in again, making me giggle childishly. When I listen I realise the song has changed, but I was too comfortable to comment, so I'd secretly allowed him another dance, although he hadn't asked for it._

_And when _that_ song was over, we went home. And I knew that we'd probably never speak of his grandfather again. He'd watch his words carefully. And, like the children we still are, we'd keep our secrets close._

"Raven?!" A soft voice hisses beside me, snapping me out of my daze. "Are you dead?" Petey murmurs, nudging me sharply.

"What?!" I frown, trying to keep my voice down so Slughorn doesn't hear. There is a cauldron and ingredients on the desk, and instructions chalked on the board at the front of the class. We're meant to be making Draught of the Living Death. I glance over to the other side of the room at the blond boy, sitting next to his beefy friend, trying to begin his potion. Then I turn my attention to the photograph. At the two of us, all snuggled up, drunk as hell, talking about his sexual effect on girls.

"You spaced for a moment there." He replies, looking concerned. "I asked you about the picture, that's all, you don't have to-"

"I-It's fine. We- we were dates, that ridiculous scheme they had with the numbers. We both got twenty one. And, he- we... I found out. And I... helped him. He seemed so bothered about it, I... I offered him a dance, take his mind off things."

"Well, you _do _tend to distract." He chuckles. "You... found out? Found out what?" My friend asks carefully, not seeming to want to know. I don't blame him.

"I- Well, it's... not my place to say. It wouldn't be right. It's not my secret to tell." I mutter sadly, not wanting to think of what happens at that house. I look over at him now, and jump slightly to find him staring back, light eyes ablaze. Is he looking _at _me or _through_ me? I can't tell. I realise it's gone very quiet, and my little whisper, in hindsight, suddenly seems very loud. Everyone eventually looks away. Except Malfoy. He looks a little...on edge. Don't blame him. I could have imagined it, but I'm sure he gave me a nod. He looks away then and so do I. Peter says nothing for a while.

"You're talking about his grandfather aren't you? Lucius."

"You knew?! Why didn't you _do_ something?!" I whisper incredulously.

"What can be done?"

"Well, aside from killing the murderous bastard? I bought Malfoy some Bruise Remover for the black eye and told him to stand up for himself." I snap sharply, getting frustrated. "But not before I had a good long talk with that good for nothing Father of his. Damn coward."

"You pulled him up about it?! _Draco Malfoy_?" Peter asks, appalled. I hesitate, then nod and crush the Sophophorus beans (a tip from Uncle Harry) before adding it to the beaker. I pour in 250 . of water and add 5 oz. of African sea salt too. I don't really want to talk about this, but now I have nothing left to do. I set it aside and hope that the five minutes it should be left for passes quickly.

"Suicidal you are." He mutters, shaking his head in defeat.

"Well, somebody has to be." I snap, staring at the instructions. Next it all goes in the cauldron and add ten drops of essence of wormwood. I allow myself to look back at the photo on the desk. As much as it kills me to admit it, it's a good picture. We match, almost, we suit each other. A pretty couple. I scowl at the two figures, hating the way I'm mesmerized by their slow, circling motions. It's so strange. Strange how good we look in each others arms, the sheer intimacy. So close you couldn't fit a sheet of paper between us, my head snugly resting on the flat of his shoulder, and his head resting on mine. Both of us closed eyed in content as little flakes of snow fall around us.

"Where did you get this?" I ask a little quieter, surprised by how soft my voice is. Petey looks over, a little smile on his face.

"Hugo is more observant than anyone gives him credit for. I bought it from him for 3 Galleons."

"Oh." I slip it into my robe pocket. Silence.

"Why?" Petey asks, frowning. "Why did you do it? I thought you hated Scorpius." I hesitate a moment, busing myself with the next five steps of my draught, trying to think of what to say.

"I-I do. It just seemed the right thing to do. My duty as a human being, I guess." I sigh, still a little confused.

Scorpius' POV

After convincing Vinnie to leave the potion making to me, things went rather smoothly. I glanced over at the frizzy haired Slytherin a few times, perhaps out of habit, perhaps because of what happened at the Masquerade. But I quickly push thoughts such as those from my mind, trying to forget the kindness she'd shown me. That she just showed me, keeping my shameful little secret. She was right, it's not her secret to tell, but it's also not her secret to keep. No harm to her if it comes out. Yet she kept it, for me. She looks worried, mildly confused. Vinnie rambles on about something in my right ear, probably something to do with how much he hates Slughorn, and it's because of that I ignore him completely. When the Professor does come around, he smiles and nods at my cauldron, now containing a pale pink liquid.

"Excellent. As always, Scorpius. And Vincent! Ah...well done." He frowns slightly, eyeing up Vin, who never does anything, usually on my command, after last time he added too many slugs and near blew my head off. Man, Belmont thought that was real funny.

_Hey, you're my Blackjack._ The thought just jumps through my head. It's the first time I've ever considered that sentence since I said it, on that bench in the Hogwarts grounds, watching the snow fall, with_ her_. Blackjack. _My _Blackjack. Why did I say that? Or, more relevant...why did I call her mine?

I look over at her now, for reasons I cannot fathom. She's looking right at me, curiosity in her eyes. The distrust and hatred that I have grown accustomed to isn't there. The girl cocks her head at me, brow furrowed in adorable confusion. Wait... Adorable? Where the hell did _that _come from? I shake my own head, frowning slightly, and depart. She leaves with her Gryffindor cousin, Potter, snorting a little giggle at something he's said. Just like she had as I spun her round, entertaining her with my ego. Dancing in the snow...

Sitting a few seats away, pushing her dinner around her plate, Raven Belmont looks tired. She whispers something to her friend, Zabini's sister, and starts to stand, but is pulled down by her arm. The Zabini girl whispers furiously in her ear, looking mighty pissed and a little concerned underneath it. Belmont proceeds to fiddle with her food again, her face stormy. The boy opposite her seems to be flirting quite heavily and she's paying no mind to him. He's not bad looking really, a little plain though, with light brown hair and watery blue eyes. Smirking slightly, I stand, walk over and stare at the flirting Fourth Year sitting there until he is uncomfortable enough to get up and stalk away. I flop down heavily on his vacated seat and smirk some more at the black haired Slytherin gazing up at me in shock, which she quickly masks with distaste.

"That's no way to greet your saviour." She raises an eyebrow. "Now that little flirt can quit putting you off your food" I grin, nabbing a chip from her plate.

"Hey, Blackjack." She smirks slightly, rolling her eyes.

"Blackjack?" Casius Zabini asks curiously. Raven opens her mouth as if to reply, and then closes it again, seeming a little surprised that _she_ used the phrase herself. I start laughing and she scowls at me, blushing slightly.

"Inside joke. Isn't that right?... Blackjack?" I chuckle, running a hand through my hair.

"I thought _he_ was Blackjack, Ray."

"I am. So is she."

"We're _both_ Blackjack." She adds with a grin, looking from one confused face to the other. He never did seem the brightest of the Zabini twins to me. Belmont smiles at me a little, as if confused, head cocked, brow furrowed. After a small sigh, she rests her chin on her arms, which are folded on the table. I notice that her gaze is no longer on me, but on Pete, who has just sat down. My eyes dart between them as their eyes lock and he stares at her intently, like they're having a silent conversation. I sense her friend, Louise I think, watching them too, whereas the other twin shovels food into his mouth, oblivious to anything other than his fork and his face. Typical meathead. Peter opens his mouth to speak.

"Rave-" But she's not staying, she straightens up fast enough to jog her friends elbow, hindering his constant food intake enough to get his attention. I see _something _in her eyes as she stares at Pete, something that says _not now._ Then, mumbling the excuse of homework, she strides off, head down, hands in her robe pockets. "Well, that went well." He mutters, dashing after her. Something's not right.

Raven's POV

I'm not discussing things like that in front of them. Louise. Casius. _Malfoy_. Especially not Malfoy. Too soft, weak. I'll not have him think me either of those things. No. I'll not let Petey drag me into conversation about it around them. Too embarrassing. I hear Petey running after me, but ignore him, full out running down the stairs into the dungeons. Slytherin Common Room.

"Ray, please! Wait!" Peter pants, holding up a hand in defeat, wheezing slightly. He's never been particularly athletic. Okay on a broom though. "Raven!"

"WHAT?!" I scream, whirling round to face him from the stairs to the girls dorm. "What do you want?" I demand, coming down. He flinches.

"I'm sorry. I thought Lou and Cas should know. They worry about you, especially Lou."

"I don't _want_ them to know. They won't understand. I told you because I knew you would." I cry in reply, slouching into a green armchair. "The Great Hall isn't the place to talk about stuff like that anyway. Especially..." I falter, closing my eyes and opening them. I sigh. "Especially in front of _Malfoy_." Peter blinks, realization slowly dawns and I see it clearly in his eyes.

"Oh." He murmurs weakly.

"Sometimes you forget we're not all as friendly with the ferret as you are. And I'd rather you didn't bring up my personal business where he can ease drop and tell the world." I snap, scowling at him as he shuffles awkwardly.

"I don't know, you seemed _pretty _friendly in there... Maybe you don't hate him as much as you think? Plus, if I know him, he would tell, not unless you told the world _his _secret. Maybe not even then."

"I still hate him. But I can get on for a few minutes at a time purely because I _respect_ him."Sighing, I stand and go up to my dorm, and this time he doesn't stop me.

n


End file.
